Death's Kiss
by shelbaby2010
Summary: When a mysterious girl named Allison Potter arrives at the Dursley's, Harry is burdened with bigger questions than before. As Allison begins to fall for Draco Malfoy, she is overcome with terrifying nightmares of a boy's mission to kill the girl he loves.
1. The Only Remaining Witch

Thunder blasted through the dark sky coated in light blue blankets of storm clouds. Lightning threatened to strike. Rain flushed down Privet Drive as if it had transformed into a river. Another blast of thunder bolted Harry Potter from his nightmares.

He numbly scrambled to find his glasses on his bedside table. He retrieved them and threw them onto his cold, sweaty face. His frowzy black hair clung to his forehead. He shut his eyes and thought back to his dream:

"_Speak. What news do you have?" Lord Voldemort hissed._

"_There is talk about the girl having been relocated," a man replied._

"_To where?"_

"_They don't know, my Lord."_

"_If they do not know then you are useless to me." Voldemort placed his hand on the head of a large snake. "Nagini…" The snake raised its head and focused its attention on the man. _

"_Wait, wait! There is more," the man spoke quickly. "We have been betrayed. The girl was watched by one of us but he spoke of our plans to the enemy. That's why she has been moved."_

"_Then find her. I will deal with the betrayer. You may leave."_

"_Thank you, my Lord." _

A small click brought Harry back to reality. He retrieved his wand from underneath the white lumpy piece of fabric the Dursley's had given him for a pillow. He held it out cautiously in front of him. The doorknob turned slowly. Harry took a small step back. The door opened slowly and a tiny dot of light floated into his bedroom. The light illuminated a dark figure. Harry squinted through the darkness and gripped his wand tightly.

"Who's there?" he said quietly. The figure moved closer. Harry felt his heart begin to pound against his chest. "Lumos." The end of his wand lit up and he drew it close to the figure.

"Do you mind?" a voice said. Harry lowered his wand.

He felt his way through his room to his bedside table and flicked his lamp on. The figure was a small girl. She was soaked from the rain outside and was dripping cold water onto the carpet.

"Hi," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Harry said quickly.

"Listen, a lot of shit has gone down, Harry. I have a ton of stuff to tell you so just sit down," said the girl.

Harry didn't move.

"I said sit down," the girl demanded. Harry sat down on the edge of his bed obediently.

"Who are you?" Harry repeated.

"We'll get to that later. I need to unpack my things. Where's your house elf?" the girl said impatiently ignoring his question again.

"I don't have one," Harry said, getting annoyed by her haughty attitude. "This isn't my house."

"Well, that's good, I guess; this house is ugly as hell. I would never want to live here… but, how do you not have a house elf?"

"Can we discuss this later? I would really like to know who I've just let into my bedroom."

"Oh, please excuse me for my horrible manners," the girl smiled and rolled her eyes. She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Allison Potter." Harry shook her hand, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Err, nice to meet you... wait, did you said Allison _Potter_?" Harry looked at her. He was sure he had been mistaken.

"Yes," the girl told him.

"But—" Harry started but the girl didn't let him finish.

"I'm gonna explain everything but it's all really crazy and you're going to have to keep your mind open."

"Go on..."

"My name is Allison Potter. I am the only remaining witch in our family. Harry, I'm your cousin."

"Wait... you're my cousin? _How? _I don't _have_ any family anymore! My cousin is Dudley."

"I told you to just listen to me!" Allison reminded him. "Just let me tell you what's going on."

"So, explain!" Harry said.

"I am, geez," Allison rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I'm your cousin. My father is Matthew Potter. He's your father's younger brother."

"James Potter didn't have a brother," Harry told her.

"You think I don't know where I came from? I mean, you know nothing about our family at all, Harry! James Potter, your father, did indeed have a brother. His name was Matthew, and Matthew Potter is my father."

"This doesn't make any sense," Harry told her.

"Does anything in your life _ever_ make sense?" Allison reminded him. Harry eyed her questioningly. He didn't object.

"Well, if you have a family, then what are you doing here at the Dursley's?"

"I _don't_ have a family!" Allison said impatiently. "You're not really helping the situation by asking all these questions. Can't I just tell you what's going on before you open your mouth?" she snapped.

"Shh, my Uncle, Aunt, and cousin are still asleep!" Harry hissed. Allison looked at the door as if they might burst in at any second.

"Anyway," she continued, "your parents weren't the only ones killed by Voldemort, Harry." Allison looked down at the floor and twisted a piece of her dark brown hair around her finger. Harry stayed silent. Allison took a deep breath and continued. "You may be the "boy-who-lived" and all, but you're certainly not the only _person_ who lived." Allison tucked a piece of her hair behind her left ear, revealing a dark lightning bolt shaped scar on the side of her temple… completely identical to Harry's own. "We're closer than you may think, Harry."

Harry was silent for a moment. He took a deep breath trying to process all this new information that Allison had just forced upon him in the middle of the night. Allison closed the door to Harry's bedroom and flicked on the lamp on his bedside table. She opened her trunk and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt and threw them on the bed beside Harry. An awkward silence fell between them.

"I'm going to get dressed. Where's the bathroom?" Allison asked. Harry nodded to the door.

"Just across the hall."

Allison left Harry. Thoughts swarmed through his mind as though a bee hive had exploded within it. His ideas were like bees, buzzing about in circles in his head. How did Allison get that scar on her head? Was she there when I got mine or did it happen at a different time? How did Allison escape Voldemort just as I did? Did her parents possess the same love as mine did for her when trying to save her? And the biggest question of all, why had she chosen tonight to show up on the Dursley's doorstep?

Allison came back into the room and sat down on the bed beside Harry.

"I'm tired," Allison said finally.

"Why did you come here," Harry asked.

"Dumbledore sent me," she replied.

"You know Dumbledore?" he asked, shocked. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows Dumbledore, Harry. You're 16 years old and you still don't know stuff about the wizarding world. It's kinda pathetic really… seeing that you're Harry Potter and all."

Harry didn't know how to respond so he just asked:

"Why did Dumbledore send you?"

"I was born in the United States. My parents and I lived in Raleigh." Alli told him. Harry looked at her curiously. "That's in North Carolina," Alli said slowly. Harry nodded. "So, after my parents were murdered by You-Know-Who, Dumble—"

"Wait," Harry cut her off. "Why did Voldemort not try to kill you too?"

"Can you let me finish?" Allison snapped. "You-Know-Who had no idea of my existence at the time. My parents hid me and after they were killed, Dumbledore came and took me to your house in Godric's Hollow. He didn't know that that was precisely where You-Know-Who was headed next. He came the next night. Your mom gave her life to save both of us. That's why You-Know-Who's spell rebounded when he tried to kill us both. I was with you when he cast the spell. I got the scar on the side of my forehead the same time you got yours."

"Am I just supposed to believe you then, Allison?" Harry snapped.

"Call me, Alli," Allison told him.

"Okay, so... Dumbledore knew this whole time that I had family, and he never _told_ me?"

"Well apparently the less we know about each other the better. You-Know-Who wants both of us to recover from his fall."

"Where have you been all this time then?"

"Dumbledore took me from your house that night and brought me to this guy named Albert Herndon. He was my guardian until just recently. But Dumbledore decided that he doesn't trust him much anymore. I've been with Mr. Albert my whole life. I trusted him and well, Dumbledore won't tell me why I've been moved. It must be a really big deal though because he really had nowhere else to send me but here."

"Why?"

She snorted, "Nobody wants the challenge of trying to hide someone from Voldemort."

"Oh, right," Harry had to agree with her. Harry paused for a moment. "So, we really are that close, aren't we?" he muttered.

"Yes." Alli sighed. "Well I'm really tired and I'm ready to go to bed."

"Right."

Harry pulled an old mattress from under his bed. It was dusty and covered in mysterious brown stains. Allison wrinkled her nose at this. Harry put it in the middle of the floor and threw some blankets on top of it. As Harry was setting up Allison's bed on the floor, Allison pulled a furry pink blanket from her trunk and climbed into Harry's own bed, snuggling down under the covers.

"You can sleep there," Harry told her gesturing to the dirty mattress. Alli blinked slowly.

"Why don't _you_ sleep there?" Alli asked him.

"Alli, be reasonable. Go sleep on the floor."

"But… I'm the guest aren't I?" Alli said, "Shouldn't I get the more comfortable place to sleep?" Harry rolled his eyes. He sighed and tried to get comfortable on the dirty mattress. "Plus, don't the Dursley's treat you like shit? You should be _used_ to sleeping on the floor."

"Right, that's why they gave me a bedroom...with a _bed_," he replied stoically. Alli snorted.

"Right," Alli laughed. "Well night!"

_"Goodnight."_

Harry found it rather easy to fall back asleep even on the thin mattress without a pillow. He wanted to think more about what Alli had told him but he couldn't keep himself awake. So he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight burst through the cloudy sky the next morning, warming up the cold rain-covered ground. Alli rolled over in Harry's bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Get up, you insufferable piece of shit, its past ten!" Dudley Dursley's deep voice boomed through the walls. Alli jumped and sat up in bed, her pink fuzzy blanket falling to the floor. Her back ached and her dark brown hair hung pitifully and limply in her face, covering her shoulders in a wavy mess. She brushed it back and looked over at Harry. Dudley's voice had not woken him.

"What the hell?" Alli groaned.

"Duvvley, " Harry muttered into his pillow.

"Oh, your cousin?" Alli asked.

"Yes," Harry groaned, "unfortunately."

"Well, he woke me up and I think I'm going to go have a word with him because I was having a particularly wonderful dream," Alli stumbled out of bed and marched toward the door. Harry jumped out of his covers and blocked her path.

"You can't do that."

"Why? _He_ woke _me_ up, Harry. You don't expect me to just go with the flow, do you?"

"Well… I'm sorry, Allison, but you're going to _have_ to when you're around the Dursley's."

"Oh, please. They're muggles; they don't know shit." Alli pushed past Harry and headed toward the stairs, Harry following after her in a hurry.

"Alli, that's not a good idea. Come back here!"

Alli ignored him. She turned right as soon as she was down the stairs and walked straight into the kitchen. Petunia Dursley looked up from a pan of sizzling bacon and shrieked. She jumped back and hid behind her husband. Vernon and Dudley Dursley looked up. Harry's uncle's face turned purple, just as it always did whenever he got pissed. Dudley's expression was that of a cartoon character when they've seen something utterly amazing and their jaw drops all the way to the floor.

When Dudley saw Alli for the first time, he imagined beams of sunlight blasting out from behind her, illuminating her entire figure: her perfect coke-bottle figure, her beautiful, flowing curls of dark brown hair that shone in the sunlight, her blue eyes like ocean waves, her perfect breasts, flat stomach with perfect tight muscles, her cheerleader butt, and slender legs. All of this hit him at once, almost as though that wave of her beautiful eyes had splashed him with warm water. Through all of Dudley's daydreams, however, his parents' screaming at him to get behind his father broke him from his thoughts.

"INTRUDER!" Vernon screamed. "PETUNIA CALL THE AUTHORITIES! NOW!"

Petunia didn't move; she was terrified. Alli giggled. Harry burst into the kitchen.

"Alli! Stop!" Harry slid to a halt. Behind him, Alli laughed.

"Harry, look," She giggled. "They're all terrified of me!"

"That's not funny, Alli. They're not going to feed me tonight now," Harry snapped.

"GET OUT OF THIS KITCHEN. RIGHT NOW!" Vernon yelled.

"Calm down, please! She's my cousin! I can explain," Harry said.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Uncle Vernon looked on the verge of breaking every blood vessel in his face.

"Come on, Alli. Let's go," Harry told her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"What's their problem?" Alli sneered.

"You walked right into their kitchen, Alli," Harry said plainly. Alli ignored him.

"Come on, Harry," Alli said finally. "Let's take a walk."

As Harry and Alli walked down the street Alli felt a wave of happiness overcome her. It was true. Harry Potter was the only family she had left now as well. She sighed and Harry looked at her questionably. She felt a bit relieved after explaining everything. Alli had become a human jewelry box. Keeping all of her little jewel secrets locked away safe and sound so nobody could intrude and break the pearl necklace spilling the pearls all over the floor.

"This is so-," Harry whispered.

"I know," Alli smiled a bit sadly.

"I think it's safe to head back now," he said, looking at the sunset from the swing on the playground, where they'd ended up.

"Yeah," Alli nodded. Harry stood up and she put her arm around his shoulders, giving him a hug.

"Let's go home, cousin."


	2. The Burrow

_A small man bowed before a tall dark figure. The room in which they stood was illuminated by the flickering of a fire. _

"_My Lord," the man said._

"_Have you any news on her whereabouts?" a snake-like voice hissed._

"_She has been moved to a safe place," the man said._

"_That means nothing to me. I have already been told."_

"_Yes, my Lord. I haven't anymore news. That is all we know." _

"_You lie!"_

"_I do not know!"_

"_You are not trying, Wormtail."_

"_I-I am, my Lord!"_

"_Well maybe I should teach you a lesson then…"_

"_N-No," the man whispered. _

"_You must do as I say or you will be punished."_

"_I am trying!"_

"_Crucio!"_

Allison rolled around in her bed muttering words that were incomprehensible. Harry sat straight up on his thin mattress breathing heavily. He wiped sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath. Alli continued to sleep fitfully. Harry stepped off his mattress and went over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.

"Alli?" Harry whispered.

"I'm awake. Stop touching me," Alli said pushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I had a nightmare," Alli told him. "That's all."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"A nightmare?" he asked.

"It was weird. There was this man and he was talking about finding someone to this other guy."

"Wait a minute. That was what my dream was…" Harry said.

"Seriously?" Alli said sitting up in bed.

"We had the same dream?" Harry wondered.

"That's weird," Alli muttered.

"I don't understand. How could that have happened?"

Alli shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm tired and I'm going back to bed. Night."

Harry lay down on his pillow and rolled over on his side. He kept thinking about how he and Alli had the same dream. That was impossible, wasn't it? Before he knew it the sun was coming up.

Sunlight streamed through the light gray clouds warming up the rain-covered ground. It shone through the dirty window into Harry's bedroom. Alli rolled over and opened her hazel eyes. She sat up and brushed her tanged brown hair out of her eyes. Then she heard again what had woken her. A white owl flapped its wings just outside and tapped on the window with its beak. Alli walked over to the window and after a minute of figuring out how the window worked she let the owl inside. It held a small letter in its beak. Alli took the letter out of the envelope and read it:

_Harry,_

_We're all waiting on you to come to the Burrow. Hermione just arrived this morning and we plan to go to Diagon Alley this afternoon. Ginny said she's excited to see you and she won't shut up about you so you best hurry up. _

_See you,_

_Ron_

"Harry, who's Ron?" Alli asked. Harry didn't wake up. Alli kicked his shoulder lightly with her foot. "Harry, who's Ron?" she repeated. Harry groaned and looked up at her.

"My friend," Harry said.

"Wow, you have friends," Alli said.

"Yes, Alli. I do. May I see the letter?"

"Yeah, here." Alli tossed him the envelope. Harry opened the letter and held it an inch from his face to read it.

"We're going to the Burrow," Harry said.

"What's that?" Alli asked curiously.

"It's Ron's house."

"Why is it called the Burrow?"

Harry shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Huh," said Alli.

"Alright. Pack up your things. We're leaving in 15 minutes."

"15 minutes?" Alli said folding her arms across her chest. "Are you kidding me? You actually expect me to get dressed and ready to go in 15 minutes…"

"Just get dressed."

Thirty minutes later, Alli was finally ready to go. Harry mounted his Firebolt and looked back at Alli. Alli had mounted a very expensive looking black broomstick with gold footing and a golden script written on the tip.

"It's a Firebolt GT-2300," Alli said with a smug look on her face. "It hasn't been released to the public yet."

"Then how did _you_ get it?"

Alli shrugged her shoulders.

"I have my ways," she replied. Harry kicked off from the ground without another word. Alli followed. Her broom rose smoothly in the air and she zoomed in front of Harry with ease. Harry finally caught up to her. "Damn, you're slow," Alli laughed. Harry flew in front of her.

"Just follow me," Harry told her. Alli did as she was told. After a few hours of flying they landed on a large field in front of what looked to Alli like a small pile of wood stacked on top of each other with a few pots and pans for a roof. Alli wrinkled her nose.

"This," Alli snickered, "is a house?"

Harry ignored her.

"HARRY!" Hermione Granger ran up and wrapped her arms around Harry. "We've been waiting for you to arrive!"

"You never told me you had a girlfriend," Alli said. Hermione let go of Harry and looked at Alli.

"I'm Allison," Alli said quickly. She held out her hand to Hermione. "Allison Potter." Hermione took her hand and shook it slowly staring at her.

"Um, right. Hi," Hermione said. "Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh this is Alli. She's my cousin," said Harry. "It's a long story," he said quickly. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Ron Weasley walked casually up to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey mate. We were wondering when you were going to arrive."

"Hello, Ron!" Harry said excitedly.

"Oh, so you're Ron," Alli said. "You're the one who wrote the letter."

"Er, yeah…" Ron replied. "Who are you?"

"Allison Potter," Alli said plainly as if it was completely obvious. "I'm Harry's cousin," she explained.

"You never told us you had a cousin, Harry," Ron said.

"I didn't know," Harry said.

"How…?" Hermione started to say but Alli cut her off.

"It's a long story," she told them. "I'm Harry's cousin from his dad's side. His dad, my Uncle James, had a brother named Matthew. Matthew married my mom, Eleanor. My mom and my dad were killed by You-Know-Who. After that Dumbledore came to my house in Raleigh…" When all of them gave her a confused look she said, "That's in North Carolina…" Nobody replied so Alli continued, "…and he took me to my Aunt and Uncle's house… Harry's house. They didn't know that that was exactly where You-Know-Who was headed next. So… yeah and then that happened and then Dumbledore wanted to separate us so it would be more difficult for You-Know-Who to find us so then Dumbledore sent me to live with this guy named Albert. I lived with him for a while. Then after that, Dumbledore stopped trusting Albert and so Dumbledore sent me to Harry's aunt and uncle's house and yeah so that's why I'm here now."

Hermione and Ron looked at her awestruck. Neither of them knew how to reply to this girl they had never met who claimed she was Harry's cousin that he never knew existed. It was strange that all of a sudden she had showed up after all this time. So they just nodded slowly trying to absorb all this new information from Alli.

"So…" Alli said awkwardly. "When are we going to Diagon Alley?" 

"We didn't expect you to get here so soon," Ron said.

"We were going to wait till tomorrow," Hermione finished.

"But since you're here-?"

"HARRY!" Ginny Weasley rushed over to the group. She, like Hermione, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn, you're popular," Alli said.

"Who are you?" Ginny turned around and looked at Alli.

"Allison," Alli mentioned for the third time.

"She's Harry's cousin," Hermione told her. 

"You never told us you had a cousin..." 

"I didn't know," Harry repeated annoyed. 

"Are you coming to Hogwarts with us?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. You know you never mentioned anything about it," Harry told her.

"Yeah," Alli said. "I'm sort of excited about it."

"Where did you go before?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Well I had a personal tutor. Albert taught me everything I know. I'm kinda farther ahead than you guys are though." Hermione looked at Ron with an expression that was slightly angry.

"That's brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess so. After all, I am a Potter."

"What's so great about that?" Ron asked. Harry gave him a look. "Oh, sorry, mate."

"Well I mean, we're filthy rich, our parents were the some of the greatest wizards of all time, and well I'm in our family so of course it has to be great." Harry rolled his eyes. This was embarrassing. They walked toward the Burrow.

"Oh Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She rushed out of the Burrow and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck just as the others had. She cupped his face in her hands. "Oh, it's so good to see you, dear." She kissed one of his cheeks. "Here, put your trunk upstairs and we'll get ready to leave."

"Hey," Alli called. Mrs. Weasley looked at her.

"And you must be Allison," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Yeah," Alli said. "How did you…?"

"Dumbledore," Mrs. Weasley explained. There was nothing else she needed to say. "Oh well. It's good to meet you, Allison. I'm glad you're with us." 

Alli smiled.

"Ginny, help them with their trucks, will you?" Mrs. Weasley told them. "Ron, you too."

Ginny helped Alli pull her trunk up the tall, creaking staircase. Alli groaned.

"Why did I pack so much shit?" she complained. Ginny shrugged her shoulders not knowing how to reply.

They finally reached the top of the stairs and carried the trunk into the bedroom that Ginny shared with Hermione and now, of course, Alli. Ginny sat down on the edge of her bed as Alli began to unpack her "shit".

"We're going to be great friends, Alli. I just know it," Ginny said. Alli nodded.

"Alright sure," she replied. An awkward silence fell between them. Alli stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"So what now?" she said.

"Lunch is ready," Hermione said from the doorway.

The Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, and Alli sat at the small, crowded table that took up most of the tiny kitchen. Alli stared at the food that had been placed on the table as everyone else helped themselves.

"Something wrong, Alli?" Hermione asked. Alli shook her head.

"I'm just not hungry, that's all."

Alli watched everyone else eat the food that she decided looked disgusting and not something she intended to put in her mouth. She was a picky eater after all—not like anyone knew that.

"So, Allison, have you received your Hogwarts letter yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely. Alli nodded.

"Got it before I left for Harry's," Alli told her.

"Well you must be very excited," Mrs. Weasley said. Alli shrugged.

"Sure," she said.

"Is there anything that seems especially exciting?" Ginny asked lightly.

"Well," Alli laughed. "There is one thing that I'm looking forward to." She paused dramatically. Then said: "The Sorting ceremony."

"I was so nervous when I went to get sorted," Ginny told her. "Are you?"

"Not really," Alli said. "I mean I already know where I'm going to be placed. It's not like I'm afraid I'll be put somewhere else."

"Where?" Harry asked curiously.

Alli smiled. "Slytherin."

Everyone went silent. Hermione looked down at her plate. Ron cleared his throat.

"What?" Alli said finally.

"It's just…" Hermione started.

"Just what?" Alli said raising her eyebrows.

"You can't be in Slytherin," Ginny said quickly. Alli narrowed her eyebrows.

"Why not…?" she said slowly slightly offended. "What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"It's not really a good house to be sorted into, Alli," Hermione said. Alli narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know?" Alli growled. "Oh wait," she laughed sarcastically. "You don't."

"Alli, I-" Hermione started to say giving her a sympathetic look.

"No, seriously. It's fine," Alli said rolling her eyes. She stood up and left the kitchen. Ron looked at Hermione.

"That may have not been the best thing to say to her, Hermione," he said.

Alli slammed the door to Ginny's bedroom and crossed her arms angrily.

"I swear," Alli said to herself. She sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed. She heard someone knock on the door. "What?" Alli snapped.

"Alli," Hermione's voice said. "I'm sorry. I—"

Alli opened the door.

"I'm sure you are," Alli said sarcastically. "Maybe next time you should think before you open your mouth. Kay?"

"I didn't mean it. Slytherin…" Hermione paused and took a deep breath. "Slytherin is fine. It's a good house to be in—"

"Oh please. You don't mean that. Stop trying to make up for what you said cause it's not gonna help the situation at all," Alli cut her off. Hermione nodded. Alli rolled her eyes. "When are we leaving to go to Diagon Alley?"


	3. Diagon Alley

"Just a pinch, dear," Mrs. Weasley directed. "You have traveled by floo powder before?"

"Of course. I wasn't secluded from the wizarding world like Harry was," Alli said calmly. Harry ignored her comment. Alli smiled and dipped her hand in the powder that Mrs. Weasley held out for her. She grabbed a small handful and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!"

In a rush of green light, she disappeared. Harry's eyes lit up in amazement. It was just the concept of it, the rush, the light, and it got him every time. Each stepped into the fireplace one by one. Harry arrived in Diagon Alley this time. The last time he had traveled by floo powder (in an attempt to go to Diagon Alley) he had ended up in a place he definitely did not want to be.

They met up together outside a small shop that sold strange, cheap books by unknown authors. Alli glanced at the door for a moment. The paint, once a light gray color, was chipped around the door frame and in different spots all over the side. The corners of the window had collected dirt and the window was dirty so that it was difficult to see inside the shop. Alli became curious. She didn't notice the others walking away into the crowd of witches and wizards on the main street. She touched the rusty doorknob and tried to open it but it was locked. Alli sighed. She looked up and realized she was all alone and the others had left her.

"Alli!" Hermione's voice called. Alli turned around quickly to see where Hermione's voice had come from. Alli ran towards them without looking where she was going. WHAM! Alli stumbled back and then felt herself falling backwards. She shut her eyes ready to land on the hard cobblestone street when someone touched her back and caught her. Alli opened her eyes as she was pushed back onto her feet. She looked up to see who had saved her. It was a boy. He looked about the same age as Alli with white-blond hair and bright gray eyes.

"Watch yourself there," the boy said with a tone that made Alli slightly angry. She realized that his hand was still against her back and she moved away from him slowly.

"I was walking there," Alli told him as if it hadn't been obvious to him at all.

"Well it would be smart to look where you're going," the boy said, glaring at Alli. Alli narrowed her eyes.

"Well I—"

"ALLI!" Hermione's voice called again. Alli ignored her. She began to finish her sentence but she found that she had completely lost her train of thought. Alli caught the boy trailing his eyes down her body. Alli crossed her arms. The boy's gray eyes lingered on her chest and Alli looked down. His eyes were focused on the Slytherin crest that was sewn on her black cloak. He looked back at her and smirked.

"Yes?" the boy asked raising his eyebrows in response. Alli started to say something but she was suddenly caught up in how incredibly handsome he was. He stared into her eyes as she tried to talk but Alli couldn't find the words.

"I, um…" Alli stuttered. "My name's Allison," she said quickly. She held out her hand to him. "Well, Alli, actually."

The boy smirked again and took her hand.

"Malfoy," the boy replied. Alli raised her eyebrows.

"Malfoy?" she said. "That's your name?" Alli tried not to laugh but managed to hold it back with a smile.

"Draco," he said quickly.

"Well nice to meet you, then, Draco."

"And you as well."

He still held her hand. Alli slowly took her hand pulled her hand away.

"So you're in Slytherin then," Draco said. "How come I've never seen you around…"

"ALLI!" Hermione called away. Alli continued to ignore her so Hermione sighed and walked over. "Alli, come on. We're all waiting for you." Hermione turned her attention to Draco Malfoy. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" Draco sneered.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Hermione said. "Alli, let's go."

"Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy," Alli said lightly.

"Yes, and he's not very good company," Hermione said glaring at Draco.

"No one asked you," Draco said.

"Wait a second," Alli said. "You guys know each other?"

"Alli, let's just go," Hermione said. She grabbed Alli's arm and started to pull her away.

"It was nice meeting you," Alli called to Draco.

"Wait," Draco said grabbing her other hand. Hermione dropped Alli's arm and sighed angrily. "I would like to see you again."

Alli smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay. When?"

"The train leaves at 11. There's a clock on the wall just as you reach the platform. Meet me at 10:45."

"Okay," Alli grinned. "I'll see you then."

"And Alli?" Draco said. "It really was nice to meet you."

Alli smiled as Hermione pulled her away. Hermione turned Alli around to face her.

"Malfoy, Alli?" Hermione snapped. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"What?" Alli shrugged. "He's cute." Her hazel eyes shone bright with excitement.

"He's horrid," Hermione told her shaking her head.

"Oh there you are, Allison," Mrs. Weasley said as they caught up with the group. "We were afraid we lost you in the crowd." Mrs. Weasley gave Alli a soft smile.

"No, I'm good," Alli replied.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked. Alli grinned.

"Well there was this boy. He's super cute," Alli said excitedly. "His name is Draco."

Ron's mouth opened in shock and he looked at Harry. No one knew what to say.

"I'm meeting him tomorrow before we board the train too," Alli continued.

"Alli," Ginny said quietly. "Malfoy isn't someone you want to get to know."

"Why?" Alli asked confused. Ginny shrugged and looked at the ground. "Like what's wrong with him?"

"He's just…" Ginny started. Ginny seemed unable to find the right words so she closed her mouth.

"Okay, well since no one wants to explain then I'm just going to ignore the fact that you guys don't really want me hanging out with him and I'm going to meet him tomorrow anyways. Kay?"

"Right, well let's get your new books for the year shall we?" said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"Let's get up, girls! Up, up, up!" Mrs. Weasley called early the next morning after bursting into Ginny's room where Alli, Hermione, and Ginny were all snug in their beds. Ginny pulled the covers over her head. Hermione opened her eyes sleepily while Alli jumped out of bed with a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" Alli chirped. Ginny groaned. Alli blinked slowly and put her hands on her hips. "Why are you guys moving so slow this morning?" Alli asked.

"It's six in the morning, Alli," Ginny said.

"So? I mean hello, we're going to Hogwarts today," Alli said as if it was an obvious reason to be so bright and cheery. "And I get to see that guy I met yesterday!" she squealed. Hermione looked down and slowly began to get dressed. Despite the fact that she was tired, Ginny got dressed quickly and left the room as fast as she could secretly eager to get away from Alli. When Ginny met Alli for the first time she had never suspected that Alli, being Harry's blood-relative, could be such a polar opposite from him. The whole Alli being in Slytherin thing caught everyone off guard but especially Ginny. Alli narrowed her eyes when Ginny grabbed her trunk and practically ran out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Alli asked with an attitude.

"Well, Ginny, she really—"

Hermione was cut off by Ron entering the room, without knocking. Alli had just pulled her sweater over her head and quickly yanked it down over her bare stomach. Ron blushed.

"Oh, sorry," Ron said.

"Yeah, next time you might want to knock," Alli said.

"We're about to leave," Ron announced.

"We're coming," Hermione told him. Ron nodded and closed the door.

"What were you saying?" Alli asked stepping in front of the mirror. She gathered her dark brown hair and threw it half-up and tied a black ponytail holder around it.

"Ginny doesn't really like Slytherins," Hermione finished. Alli combed her side-swept bangs to the front with her fingers and brushed them to the side.

"Why?" Alli asked turning away from the mirror. Hermione shrugged.

"It's not really any of my business," Hermione said. Alli crossed her arms.

"Just tell me. It's not a big deal," Alli said.

"Alli, Hermione!" Ron called from below.

"Let's go," Hermione said. She grabbed her trunk and left the room leaving Alli standing there by herself. Alli groaned and kicked the top of her trunk closed, locked it, and drug it out of the room. Her trunk hit every fragile stair with a loud clunk until she reached the bottom floor. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were gathered outside around an old Ford Anglia.

"What's that?" Alli asked looking at the car.

"That's my greatest invention, Miss Potter," Arthur Weasley declared.

"You made a car?" Alli said slowly raising her eyebrows. Mr. Weasley laughed.

"It's not just a car. It can fly!"

"So you built a flying car…" Alli said. Mr. Weasley smiled proudly placing his hands on his hips. Alli saw the proud look on his face and just nodded politely. "Cool."

"Now, everybody in!" Mr. Weasley called.


	4. Hermione's Warning

It was 10:30. Allison Potter faced the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. The wall looked so…solid. She looked up at the signs labeled "9" and "10". Alli looked around to make sure that the muggles were minding their own business, gripped her cart (or "trolley" as everyone else liked to call it), and broke into a run. She shut her eyes tight as she neared the barrier. She felt a cool breeze blow her hair back and when she opened her eyes the Hogwarts Express made a loud whistle. Alli grinned excitedly. She pushed her cart to where everyone else was standing and let out the deep breath she didn't know she was holding. In a few minutes, Alli would meet Draco by the clock. She noticed her hands shaking anxiously and her heart quickening at the thought of seeing him again. He was just so… cute. Alli left her cart next to the train with all the others and began to sneak away from everyone else.

"Where are you off to?" Harry asked catching Alli slipping away from the group.

"I have to go meet Draco, remember?" Alli told him.

"Alli," Ginny said quietly appearing beside Harry. "Please don't go with him."

Alli rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, I thought I made this clear to you. I don't care what you think about him. I don't care what you all have against him. It's not my problem. Okay? So, leave. Me. Alone."

With that, Alli turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the clock. She spied Draco waiting patiently for her. Alli caught his eye and smiled.

"Hello again," Alli greeted him.

"Alli," Draco replied. He held out his hand to her. Alli placed her hand in his. Draco brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Alli blushed. The train let out a loud whistle to alert the students that they had just 15 minutes until departure. "Shall we board then?"

Alli followed Draco onto the Hogwarts Express. They passed through the crowded hall and all the tiny compartments.

"It's a bit crowded in here, isn't it?" Alli said stiffly.

"My compartment is down there a bit," Draco said ignoring her comment.

"Alright then," Alli smiled. Alli caught a glimpse of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all getting seated in one compartment. "Hold on," Alli told Draco touching his shoulder. Draco stopped and Alli turned to her friends.

"Hey," Alli said.

"Alli, there you are! Come and sit," Hermione told her.

"I can't," Alli said. She nodded to Draco. "Come with us?" Alli suggested.

"No thank you," Hermione said. Hermione looked at Ginny who had a scowl on her face.

"Ginny?" Alli offered.

"No," Ginny said curtly. Alli shrugged.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" Alli told them. No one answered her. They were all glaring at her as if she had committed a major crime. "Fine." Alli flipped her hair across her shoulder and followed Draco down the hallway. They reached the last compartment and sat across from one another.

"So, how have you been?" Draco asked as soon as the train started moving. Sunlight streamed through the window as they pulled out of the tunnel. It caught strands of Alli's brown hair turning it golden.

"Good," Alli said plainly. Draco didn't answer her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I've been…" his eyes moved away from her face, down her body, lingering on her chest, and back up, "distracted," he finished in a cold, deep voice.

"How so?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Draco said quickly. Alli looked at him curiously and then decided to follow his lead. She was not going to worry about it. Besides, what did it mean to her anyways?

"Will you do me the honor of sitting with me in the Great Hall for dinner tonight?" Draco asked quickly changing the subject.

"Of course," Alli said. Draco smirked and looked down at Alli's hands that were folded in her lap.

"What?" Alli asked. Draco looked up at her face.

"You're really beautiful," Draco told her.

"I know. I get that all the time." Alli replied. Draco didn't respond. "I'm kidding," Alli laughed placing a hand on his arm. Draco spotted a gold ring on her right ring finger.

"What's that for?" Draco asked. He picked up her hand in his turning it this way and that to get a better look.

"It's an inheritance ring or something," Alli told him.

"An inheritance ring?"

"It was my mother's," Alli said looking out the window. She was in her own little world for a moment until Draco's voice brought her back to reality.

"What happened to your mum?" Draco asked curiously. Alli looked away and out the window again. She watched the green hills pass by in a blur.

"She's dead," Alli said quietly.

"I didn't know," Draco said quickly. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"It's fine," Alli said in that same quiet tone. 

"Do you mind?" Draco pointed at the ring on her finger. Alli placed her hand in his and Draco bent down to examine the ring. "10 karat gold and… is that…?"

"It's a diamond," Alli finished.

"A diamond," Draco repeated.

"We're really rich," Alli told him. "At least my side of the family is."

"Are you a pure—"

"Yes," Alli said. "Of course."

"Is there anything else you'd like to share with me?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows. Alli thought for a moment.

"Yes."

"Well go on then," Draco said.

"Okay, but promise me you're not gonna hate me after I tell you," Alli said.

"Why would I hate you?" Draco asked curiously. Alli took a deep breath.

"Because—"

Hermione slid the door open suddenly.

"Um, excuse me," she said, "but Alli have you seen Ginny's silver barrette? She's seemed to have misplaced it."

"I saw it on her nightstand before we left the...um… house," Alli told her. _If you could call that a house,_ Alli thought.

"Oh." Hermione said. Her eyes turned to look at Draco in disgust. "Malfoy."

"Run along now, Mudblood. We don't want to keep little Ginny waiting."

Hermione glared at him. Alli narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"Well thank you, Alli," Hermione told her. Alli nodded at her.

"Let me know if you find it."

"I will." With that, Hermione turned around sliding the door shut behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Alli snapped.

"What was what?"

"Why did you say that to her? Why did you call her that?"

Draco sneered.

"This doesn't concern you," Draco said darkly.

Alli looked down and didn't answer.

"Allison." She looked up at him. "I…. I'm sorry," he said. Alli noted that it seemed difficult for him to say that but she brushed the thought away.

"It's fine."

"What were you saying then?" Draco asked trying to get back on subject.

"My name is Allison Potter," Alli said slowly.

"Yes, I know. What does that…" Draco paused. "Wait a second, did you say _Potter_?"

Alli closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them.

"You don't happen to be related to—"

"I'm Harry's cousin," Alli admitted. Draco looked at her in shock. His expression was cold. He didn't answer her. "Please," Alli said. "Don't hate me." Draco stayed silent. "I'm not anything like him," Alli told him. Draco still didn't answer. Alli sighed. "Just forget it," she said. Alli stood up and began to leave but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Wait," Draco said. Alli turned around. Draco stood close to her- so close that Alli could smell the smallest hint of cologne.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Draco asked.

"Because I never went to Hogwarts," Alli told him. She sighed and sat back down. Draco sat across from her. "I lived with a guardian named Albert Herndon. He taught me everything I need to know about magic…"

"And your parents?"

Alli looked down and twisted a piece of her hair around her finger.

"They're dead," Alli said quietly. She looked back up at him. Her hazel eyes glistened. She tried her hardest to hold her tears back. There was no way she was going to cry in front of Draco Malfoy. She cleared her throat and sat up straight. Draco watched her curiously.

"What happened?" Draco asked her. Alli shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it," Alli told him. Draco nodded. He kept his eyes locked with hers until she looked away and out the window. The train puffed along on the rocky railroad tracks that descended down into a deep valley. Draco saw Alli wipe the tear from the corner of her eye with her finger, careful not to smudge her makeup. "So," Alli said turning back to him. "Tell me about you."

Draco smirked.

"What do you want to know?"

Alli shrugged.

"Your family, what you like to do, your favorite color," Alli said with a smile. "Just anything."

"Well my mother is slightly over-protective. My father works at the Ministry…." Draco paused to think and then continued. "I played quidditch in my second year, seeker…"

"Anything else you want me to know?" Alli asked.

"I like you," he admitted. Alli raised her eyebrows.

"Well thank you. I like me too," Alli giggled.

Draco laughed a little. Alli looked down for a moment.

"What?" Draco said. Alli looked back up at him and locked eyes with him. Draco moved to the edge of his seat and placed his hand on top of hers. Alli felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Draco…" Alli began to say but she never finished because Draco touched a piece of her hair back and tucked it behind her ear making her lose her train of thought. Alli swallowed nervously. Draco traced his finger down her cheek and then touched her chin. Draco leaned in closer. Alli closed her eyes and for a split second their lips touched. Alli jumped and backed off. She stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry, Alli. I didn't mean to—"

"No," Alli said with a small laugh. "It just… it startled me a little. But it's okay," Alli assured him. "I think I'm going to step out for some fresh air." Before Alli had the chance to open the door, Draco stood up and touched her hand. Alli turned around. Draco stood close to her again and Alli breathed in the smell of his cologne again.

Draco touched her cheek and then held her face in his hands. He leaned down. Alli let him kiss her again. Her head felt light. The way his tongue traced along her bottom lip felt almost comforting like going to sleep after a long day. She welcomed him letting her lips part. The moment their tongues touched, Alli leaned back, and sat down, using her hands to hold her up on the seat. Draco followed her mouth until he was on his knees on the floor of the compartment, using her body for support. His hands combed back through her hair and his finger traced past her scar. He jolted and let go. "What?" Alli muttered with her eyes still closed.

His touch lingered on her scar.

"You…" Draco tucked the piece of hair that covered her scar, behind her ear. His eyes narrowed. "Where did you get that?"

"I-"

"Oh…I, um, did I interrupt anything?" Hermione asked sliding the door open.

Alli sat up and Draco climbed back into his seat.

"No, it's fine," Alli muttered.

"We found the barrette. I was just letting you know…"

Draco was still looking at her curiously.

"Alli, can I see you out in the hallway for a minute?" Hermione asked looking from Draco to Alli. Alli cleared her throat.

"Um, sure, yeah." Alli followed Hermione out into the hallway leaving Draco alone.

"What do you need?"

"Don't play dumb, Allison. I saw you guys," Hermione said. Alli looked down. "Let me just tell you something, alright. Malfoy is a bad guy. You don't want to get involved with him, understand me?"

"Yeah, but why?" Alli asked.

"Does it matter why? It's Malfoy for heaven's sake, Alli. Just promise me you'll try to stay away from him," Hermione warned.

"I'll do whatever I feel like," Alli snapped.

"I know better than you, Alli! I'm trying to protect you! He's not a good guy!" Hermione raised her voice.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Alli growled. "You're nothing but a dirty blooded muggle-born. You don't know anything."

Hermione inhaled a short breath.

"How dare you!"

"Leave me alone. What you say doesn't matter to me. As a matter of fact, I quite like Draco so shove off!" Alli knocked her shoulder with her own, making Hermione stumble against the wall, as she walked back into the compartment leaving Hermione in shock.

"You defended me," Draco muttered disbelieving.

"That's what friends do, isn't it?" Alli smiled.

"My kiss must have had some effect on you," Draco smiled backing her against the compartment door.

"I think it may be wearing off," Alli said licking her lips.

Draco laughed and pressed his lips against hers. Draco reached behind her and locked the compartment door. Alli shuddered and drew away. Draco moved his lips near her ear and continued kissing her.

"Not yet, Malfoy," she muttered unlocking the door and pushing him away. Draco smirked.

"Are you implying something?"

Alli raised her eyebrows in reply still licking her lips.


	5. Just A Summer Fling

The train gave a loud whistle as it pulled up to the Hogwarts Castle. Alli's head was tilted against the window as she slept. Draco leaned over her and placed a hand on her back.

"Wake up," he said calmly. Alli opened her eyes slowly and sat up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We're here," Draco said. "Come on. I'll help you stand."

He held out his hands to her. Alli took them and Draco helped her up. Draco stood there holding her hands for a few seconds longer until Alli pulled them away. She cleared her throat and then opened the door and left Draco standing there with a smirk on his face. Draco stepped out of the train along with the rest of the students. He shoved past a few first years to catch up to Alli. He finally caught sight of her standing beside the train. She was looking up at the castle with a look of awe on her face.

"Damn," she whispered. She looked at Draco with an excited smile on her face. Draco raised his eyebrows. "Come on!" Alli squealed taking his hand and pulling him through the crowd.

"Firs' years!" Hagrid, the half-giant Hogwarts game keeper, called. He waved his hand. "Firs' years over this way!" The group of tiny first years walked around confused. Hagrid waved his hand again. "Over by the boats now!"

A long line of carriages pulled returning students through the gates. Alli climbed up on the next carriage and sat down. Draco sat down beside her. Three other Slytherin boys joined them.

"How was your summer?" one of the boys asked Draco. "And who do we have here?" the boy said looking at Alli. Alli noticed his eyes travel down her body and then back up to her face. Alli narrowed her eyes.

"This is—" Draco began to say.

"I'm Allison," Alli said. "But you can just call me Alli."

"Alli…?"

"Potter," Alli said quickly. "Allison Potter."

"Potter?" another boy said. "Like Harry Potter…?"

Alli rolled her eyes.

"Cousins," Alli told them. "We're cousins."

The carriage began to pull them towards the castle. Alli tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. The boys stared at her.

"Are you planning on telling me who you are?" Alli asked rudely.

"Oh right, yes. I'm Crabbe," the boy said. "And this is Goyle." He gestured to the other boy. Alli nodded her head once.

"I'm Blaise," the third boy told her. Alli looked up at the castle again as they neared the doors. The carriage stopped and Alli stepped down. She turned to Draco.

"Hey, I'll see you in the Great Hall. There's something I need to take care of," Alli told him. She spied Professor McGonagall and smiled.

"I see you've made it here in one piece," McGonagall observed as Alli walked up to her.

"Yes, Professor," Alli smiled.

"Very well, Miss Potter; follow me."

Alli followed McGonagall into the castle where the Headmaster was standing by the Grand Staircase awaiting the students.

"Ah, Miss Potter," Dumbledore greeted her.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. It's nice to see you again," Alli smiled.

"We're so glad to have you with us. How was your trip?"

"Fine."

"Wonderful, wonderful. Professor McGonagall, that will do. Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, Professor," Alli smiled at McGonagall.

McGonagall nodded and retreated to the doors.

"I have a feeling, Miss Potter, that you may get some attention while you are here," Dumbledore explained to Alli. "Some wanted and some unwanted."

He looked down at her through his half-moon spectacles. Alli acknowledged him to go on.

"Nevertheless, you will be sorted tonight and you will attend class tomorrow. Whether or not you feel the need to explain your past is up to you, not I or anyone else. But I warn you, do keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I sent you to the Dursley's to keep you safe. As you know, I no longer trust Mr. Herndon for he has had reason to be associated with that of Lord Voldemort. I have no knowledge of what Lord Voldemort knows, but if you _see _anything. I want you to report it to me immediately."

"I understand, Professor," Alli said.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me, Allison?" Dumbledore asked.

There was an odd feeling of déjà vu to this that Alli could not pinpoint. She thought back to her nightmares that she and Harry had shared.

"No, sir; nothing," Alli lied. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well."

"Ashley Allen," Professor McGonagall called. A young witch with brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" 

Alli stood at the front of the Great Hall where the returning students sat at four long tables. She could feel them staring at her. Alli was anxious to get this over with so she could sit down with Draco at the Slytherin table. Earlier, she had been looking forward to this moment but now she was just ready to sit down and not have everyone staring at her back. Then she heard:

"Allison Potter!" McGonagall called. Alli took a deep breath and as she walked forward and stepped up to the platform she could heard students whispering.

"Allison _Potter?_ Like Harry Potter?"

"Look at that scar. It's on the side of her head."

"She's too old to be a first year."

Alli walked carefully up the two stairs to the platform and sat uncomfortably on the tiny stool. It rocked back and forth but Alli managed to keep her balance. McGonagall touched the hat to Alli's head.

"Another Potter?" the Sorting Hat exclaimed. "Mmm, very well. This one is different. I see great power in you. You're brave and loyal. Oh, yes, loyal. But there is more, a hidden darkness. Yes, and just to be safe…SLYTHERIN!" 

"Slytherin?" she heard someone whisper.

"But if she's related to Harry…"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Alli smile and decided to ignore the whispers. She caught Draco's eye from across the hall, a wicked secretive smile plastered across his face. She stepped off the platform and went over to the Slytherin table to sit beside him.

"Ugh, that was horrifying," Alli complained.

Someone behind Alli cleared their throat. Alli turned around. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

"You're in my seat, bitch," the girl snapped.

"Leave it alone, Pansy," Draco told her. "This is Pansy Parkinson, Alli."

"Oh, hi," Alli smiled. "I had no idea this was _your_ seat. Cause you know it totally has your name on it. I should just move," Alli said sarcastically. She smiled up at Pansy. Pansy glared at her.

"Pansy, you can sit across from me," Draco told her calmly.

"Humph," Pansy snorted.

"Draco," Pansy grinned ignoring Alli's comment. She turned on her heel and walked around the table.

"Does she always walk with her nose in the air?" Alli observed.

"Allison," Draco reprimanded.

Pansy sat down across from Draco. She grabbed his hands that were folded on the table and laced them with her own fingers.

"So, Draco, how was the rest of your summer? You seemed a little shaken up before you left," Pansy told him.

Alli narrowed her eyebrows and listened in.

"I had some…business to attend to," Draco said distantly.

He rubbed his right forearm.

"Well, I missed you. Why didn't you answer any of my letters?"

"I was busy," Draco said.

"So busy that you couldn't send me a reply?"

"Just drop it, Pansy," Draco said glancing at Alli.

"Well, how about you make it up to me then, hmm?" Pansy asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked shooting his eyes back to Pansy.

Pansy leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear. Alli managed to catch the drift of what she said.

"Tonight at one am in the common room and we'll renew a little of that summer fun," Pansy whispered.

Draco smirked. Alli had a feeling he was going to go through with it, too. Pansy smiled, happy to have Draco back on her side instead of Alli's. Alli shot Draco a glare. After a silent dinner, Alli followed the Slytherin crowd to the common room deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Malfoy?" Alli snapped grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him into a corner of the common room. "What the fuck?"

"What?" Draco said innocently.

"You sit here and make out with me on the whole train ride here and then just turn on me to go sleep with some other girl?" Alli asked.

"Let me explain," Draco said.

"Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe I should just stay away from you."

"Alli, listen, don't…" Alli had begun to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm and twisted her around to face him.

"Pansy was a summer fling, okay? It had already faded by the time I met you, I promise."

"Then why'd you agree to her for tonight, huh?"

"I…" Draco started, but then he realized he had no way to cover it and he stayed silent.

"Just what I thought," Alli said. She brushed past him and stomped up to her dorm. Draco leaned against the stone cold wall and sighed, angrily.

"Dray-Dray, what's wrong?" Pansy asked coming up to him.

"Nothing."

"Are you still doing me tonight?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"I don't know right now, okay."

Pansy sighed.

"Draco!" she whined. "What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me! You tell me everything."

"I do not tell you everything, Pansy. If you knew everything about me then you would know by now that it's over between us if you call what we had over summer anything at all," Draco said coldly.

Pansy's heart dropped. Draco started to walk away.

"Well… then would it help to tell you that I'm pregnant?" Pansy said. Draco stopped and turned around.

"You…you're pregnant?" Draco exclaimed. Pansy smiled and immediately Draco knew that she was faking. "Stop lying, Pansy. Nothing you say right now is going to make me want you back."

"What about something I do?" Pansy muttered.

She unbuttoned the first button on her shirt revealing more cleavage than was necessary. Draco was silent. He glanced behind him. The common room was unoccupied except for two girls making out on the couch. When he turned back to Pansy, her white blouse hung open.

"I'm all ready for you, Malfoy," Pansy whispered getting her face close to his. She kissed his lips seductively. Draco pushed her away.

"Stop trying to resist, Draco. I know you want to."

She kissed him again.

"Let's leave. Somewhere where we can be alone," Pansy whispered

"Pansy…" Draco muttered, still trying to push her away but Pansy was persistent.  
Pansy pushed him against the arm rest of the couch and struggled to unbutton his pants when Professor Snape entered the room.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape called. But Draco had finally decided to give in and kissed Pansy back. It was hard to resist a girl like Pansy when she was all over him.

"Draco…" Pansy whispered.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape called again. He trudged over to the couch and pushed against Malfoy's shoulders forcing him to sit up.

"15 points from Slytherin for not answering me when I called you and 30 points for disorderly sexual conduct for both of you," Snape growled. "Mr. Malfoy this is your 1st warning this year. Let's keep it that way and not follow in the same steps as you did last year."

Draco shot Pansy an angry glare, pushed her out of the way, and went to the boys' dorm.


	6. It's Not Real

_A man with long white-blonde hair and cold gray eyes stood before the Dark Lord. His cold, hard expression weakened with fear as he approached. _

"_My Lord," the man said. _

"_I have called you here, Lucius," said the Dark Lord. "There is a new plan. A mission."_

"_What mission?" Lucius said. _

"_The girl," the Dark Lord replied. _

"_And I am to carry out this mission, then?" Lucius asked._

"_No. Not you. Your son."_

"_My… my son?" _

"_He will be of great use. Bring him to me. I wish to speak with him." _

"_Yes, my Lord." _

Allison Potter sat up in her silky green sheets. Her room was lit up by the hot sun shining through her window. She glanced at her clock. 9:00. She stretched and then sat there staring at the wall. Alli thought of her nightmare. Lucius. That name was familiar too. Alli groaned, aggravated. _God, I fucking hate Voldemort. He always has to ruin everything in my life. I wish he would just go die._ Someone knocked on the door_._

"Come in," Alli said just loud enough to be heard outside the room. The door creaked open.

"Alli?" Ashley Moore called.

"Why did you knock?" Alli asked rudely. "You live here."

"Draco Malfoy is looking for you," Ashley told her, ignoring her rude comment.

"What does he want?"

"He wants to speak to you."

"I don't want to talk to him," Alli said plainly. "Did he say why?"

Ashley shrugged.

"All he said was for you to come."

"Tell him 'fuck you'."

"I'm not sure that would be such a great idea," Ashley said. "I don't want to make a bad impression on him."

Alli rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't want to talk to him," Alli said crossing her arms. Ashley shrugged. "Just tell him that I'm done with him and I don't care what he has to say."

Ashley closed the door. Alli sighed angrily. A few moments later, Alli heard another knock on the door.

"Come in," Alli said in a lazy tone. Draco opened the door. Alli glared at him.

"Alli?"

"What," Alli said curtly.

"I need to talk to you."

"No, shit. Why else would you be here?"

Draco ignored her sarcasm. "Listen, about last night—"

"Save it, Malfoy," Alli growled.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, Als," Draco said.

"For what to happen? To ditch me and go behind my back to go sleep with some other girl who you don't even like anymore? That really sounds like an asshole-ish move, Draco."

"No, you don't understand."

"Really, Draco?" Alli glared at him. "What else about it is there to explain?"

"It was just a summer fling. That's all."

"Well obviously she didn't know that. She was all over you at dinner and then when we got back to the common room." Alli shook her head.

"Hold on, you saw?"

"Saw you guys all over each other? Yeah, Malfoy, I saw."

"So you were spying on us?" Draco accused.

"As if you would have even noticed me there."

"Alli, I—"

"Just… stop talking, okay? I'm sick of listening to you. Go away."

"It wasn't my fault, Alli. She was the one that-"

"Go away!" Alli crossed her arms across her chest.

"No."

"I don't want you here."

"You leave then," Draco said stubbornly.

"No, this is my territory."

Draco sat on the edge of her bed. Alli kicked his leg attempting to push him away.

"Go!" Alli whined.

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco said.

"I'm done talking to you. Leave me alone."

Draco placed his hand on hers. Alli jerked away.

"Alli…"

"What's your problem?" Alli snapped. "I told you to go."

"Stop resisting," Draco said calmly. He touched his hand to hers again and this time Alli didn't pull away. He leaned closer to her.

"Draco," Alli said. "I don't want to kiss-"

But Draco didn't let her finish. He kissed her lips slowly. Alli tried to move away from him but he held the back of her neck gently and forced her to stay close. Alli didn't want to give in but the way Draco held her made her heart flutter. So she kissed him back. He pulled away before she was ready to stop. Alli opened her eyes.

"I'm over her, Alli. Believe me."

Alli nodded.

"Okay," she whispered. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Kiss me again."

Pansy Parkinson glared at Alli when Alli and Draco sat down at lunch that day.

"Hey, bitch. What's up?" Alli addressed Pansy. Pansy stuck her nose in the air with a little "humph" and walked away. Alli laughed.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Draco asked.

"Cause, it's fun," Alli replied with a shrug. Then, a familiar laugh caught her attention. She looked over her shoulder to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting seated at the Gryffindor table. Alli thought back to her dream. "Hey, I'll be right back," she told Draco. Alli walked over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked up from the Daily Prophet. She glared at Alli. She obviously had not forgiven Alli since the train ride. Harry and Ron turned around in their seats.

"Harry," Alli said. "I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right back," Harry told Ron and Hermione. Ron gave him a half-smile but Hermione continued to glare at Alli. Harry followed Alli out of the Great Hall. They stopped just outside a broom closet and Alli turned to Harry.

"You know when we had that same dream that night at your aunt and uncle's house?" Alli asked. Harry nodded.

"What is it?"

"I had another one last night," Alli told him. Harry noticed the worried look on her face.

"I did, too," Harry said calmly. Alli's expression didn't change. "But it's nothing to worry about," he said quickly. "I have them all the time."

"Well, I don't," Alli said. "And it's kind of freaking me out. Especially because… well the man in my dream. He looked sort of familiar. I haven't ever seen him before though so I don't know. His name was like Lucius or something?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry corrected.

"Lucius Malfoy? Like… Draco?" Alli shook her head. "Harry, are they real? The dreams?"

"Dumbledore told me that there's a connection," Harry explained. "A connection between me and Voldemort. I don't think he means to, but I can sometimes see what Voldemort is thinking."

"And I have a connection too?" Alli asked. She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Besides, it was just dream. It doesn't mean it's real."


	7. Ginny's Story

It was the first day of classes. Alli wandered through the corridors. She looked down at her schedule of classes in her hands and narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Where the hell is room 216…?" Alli muttered. She looked back up and continued walking. She looked like one of the lost first years and it made her feel stupid. Alli climbed the staircase to the second floor. "216…" Alli said. "216." She neared one of the classrooms. _Room 232._ "Okay, 232. 216 has to be just down this way," Alli told herself confidently. But the next classroom she came to read: _243. _"What the fuck?" Alli said frustrated. She stopped walking and stood there dumbly. Students passed her quickly seeming to know exactly where they were headed. Someone's shoulder suddenly hit her own making her stumble backwards.

"Um, excuse you," Alli snapped. "You need to watch where you're going." The small second year Hufflepuff looked at Alli.

"You might try to be a bit more polite," she said quietly. Alli rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Alli said. "I need to be polite because you know I didn't just completely run into someone."

"Sorry," the girl mumbled. She continued on her way. Alli brushed her hair out of her eyes. She suddenly regretted the way she had reacted to the poor kid.

"Why am I such a bitch?" Alli said to herself.

"Because you believe that you are so much better than everyone else," a girl's voice replied. Alli turned to see Pansy Parkinson. Alli raised her eyebrows.

"Oh and you don't?" Alli laughed.

"You best keep your mouth shut," Pansy said.

"That's the best line you got?" Alli sneered. "Come on, Pansy. I know you can fight a little better than that."

"You need to watch where you step, Potter," Pansy said. "I'm warning you. Stay away from Draco."

Alli rolled her eyes as Pansy walked off.

"Someone has some major issues," Alli said to herself.

Eventually, Alli found her way to Room 216. She opened the door slowly and peaked her head inside the classroom. Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Alli, as did the rest of the class. Alli tried to play it cool with a smile as she stepped inside and walked down the rows of tables to an empty seat.

"Sorry," she announced. McGonagall gave her a stern look. "I got lost," Alli said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do be on time, Miss Potter. I wish to not be interrupted in the middle of my lecture. Is that clear?"

"Yep," Alli replied. She opened her transfiguration textbook quickly.

"Now, as I was saying, we will be focusing on more advanced transformations this term. I do not expect you to know how to do this perfectly on the first try. Like all things this type of transfiguration takes time," McGonagall said. "Practice is what is important and I want each of you to be prepared for your O.W.L.s. when the term comes to a close."

Alli flipped through chapter 1 in her book. This was stuff Alli hadn't seen before. Yes, Albert Herndon had taught her everything she knew but this magic was something different. Alli had been expecting to pass this class with no effort at all. But just reading about all these advanced transformations confused her. McGonagall assigned a short reading and then dismissed the class. Alli packed up her black messenger bag and was about to walk out of the classroom when McGonagall called:

"Miss Potter."

Alli sighed and turned around.

"Yes?" she said lightly walking over to meet Professor McGonagall.

"I suggest you use a map to find your classes," McGonagall said. Alli nodded.

"I would totally use a map, Professor," Alli said. "But I don't have one and I have no idea where to get one so—"

McGonagall handed Alli a folded piece of parchment. Alli open it up to see a map of Hogwarts. She gave McGonagall a forced smile.

"Right," Alli said. "Thanks."

Alli turned on her heel and left. As she neared the doors she spied a familiar head of white-blond hair heading away from her.

"Draco!" Alli called. Alli pushed past a group of giggling first years who stared silently after her.

"That's Allison Potter," a first year whispered to her friends.

"Yes, she's related to Harry Potter," another one said.

"She's so cool," a third one added.

"But she's in Slytherin! How can that be?"

"Yes, that is true…."

"She is sort of rude. Don't you think?"

"I heard the craziest thing the other day, too!"

"What is it?"

"Yes, tell us!"

"I heard that Allison Potter might have survived You-Know-Who as well."

The girls shook their heads.

"No way. Nobody can survive You-Know-Who except Harry Potter."

"That's just what I heard."

"Well I don't think it's true."

"Yeah," the girl sighed."I guess not…"

"Draco Malfoy," Alli said finally catching up to him. She grabbed his arm and jerked him to a stop. He turned around to face her with a smirk on his face. "You heard me calling you," Alli accused. "Why didn't you answer?"

Draco touched the back of Alli's neck and pulled her face close to his.

"Draco," Alli giggled. She attempted to push him away but Draco held her closer. Alli closed her eyes and let him kiss her slowly. Alli pulled away blushing. "There are people watching, Draco."

"So," Draco replied. He kissed her again. The group of first year girls giggled as they passed.

"Draco, come on," Alli laughed. Alli stepped away from him. "Stop."

"I've got class," Draco told her. Alli nodded.

"I'm going that way," Alli said pointing to the left.

"Right," Draco said.

"I'll see you later then?" Alli asked. Draco hurriedly cupped her face in his hands again and kissed her lips.

"I'll see you," Draco whispered. Alli smiled. "Bye," she whispered back. Draco let her go and she headed down the hallway to the left. Draco continued straight looking after her until she was out of his sight. Alli was just about to turn into the doorway to her Transfiguration class when Ginny came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. "Ow!" Alli cried.

"Sorry," Ginny said. "Alli, I need to talk to you." Alli followed Ginny to a doorway to an empty classroom.

"What's up?"

"It's about Malfoy," Ginny said. She gave Alli a weak smile. Alli raised her eyebrows at her. "You need to stay away from him." Alli immediately rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, not you too!"

"Alli, just listen to me."

"What do you know? Draco is just-"

"A really bad idea," Ginny finished.

"No, that's not what I was say—"

"Yes, it's what I'm saying. You need to watch out with him."

"Why?" Alli gritted her teeth.

"He's not good for you."

"You're just saying that because you and all your other little friends hate him. You-"

"No, Alli. I do know him. Probably a lot better than you do."

"Excuse me, but—"

"What you don't know is that I was his girlfriend before," Ginny admitted. Alli was silent so Ginny continued. "At the end of last year we broke up."

"Why?" Alli asked now extremely interested in what she had to say.

"I'm getting to that," Ginny told her. "This is my story, so listen and don't interrupt. I'm telling you why you need to stay away from Draco Malfoy."

"I'm listening."

"Draco was my partner in Defense Against the Dark Arts last year. We had to do a worksheet on how to disarm this thing that had this other thing that did this thing…" Ginny waved her hand. "Anyways," she said, "This worksheet was due next Monday and we were forced to work on it outside of class. Despite my head telling me it wasn't a good idea, I went ahead and met him out by the lake that night. We worked on the worksheet a little but began talking:

_"You know," Ginny said looking up at Draco. "You're really not as bad as I thought you to be."_

"That's good… I guess," Draco said awkwardly. "You're not as bad as the other Weasels, that's for sure."

"They're my family," Ginny said with an angry tone.

"Sorry."

"Yes, it's alright."

"You really are very beautiful for a Weasley, you know." Draco said working up his charm. Ginny blushed.

"For a Weasley?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"For anyone." Draco smiled. He looked down at Ginny's hand laying on the grass delicately. He hated to disrupt the beauty but he touched her hand with his. Ginny smiled.

"You're not that bad yourself," Ginny giggled. Draco twisted her fingers in hers and held her hand. "It's getting dark out," Ginny observed.

"It is," Draco agreed. He looked at her. Then tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and held her cheek.   
"We kissed then and ever since that night we were inseparable," Ginny mused staring off with a smile. "It really was great…. Until the day it stopped." Alli took on a serious face.

"What happened?"

_"Let me take you somewhere special, Ginny," Draco whispered in her ear. Draco took Ginny's hand and led her out to the lake where they shared their first kiss. It was almost curfew and Ginny knew she should be getting back to her dorm but something made her follow him. When they arrived Draco let Ginny's hand drop._

"Why are we here?" Ginny asked.

"We're not," Draco said. He gave her a look.

"It was almost an evil look," Ginny told Alli. Alli nodded, afraid of what Ginny was going to say next.__

Ginny sighed and looked out to the lake. The moon was full and the lake held its reflection with a glistening shine.

"Follow me," Draco whispered in her ear. They ended up at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Here?" Ginny asked frightened.

"No," Draco stepped inside the Forest and held out his hand to her, "Here" Ginny took a deep breath and followed him. Draco led her through the Forest. Ginny clumsily followed, tripping over a few tree roots and rocks. Where they stopped was a small clearing with a few smaller trees and a huge rock in the center. It wasn't like the movies where the moon lit up the rock with a silvery glow, no; it was dark and creepy just like the rest of the Forest. To Ginny, this was not romantic.

"Draco, let's go," Ginny whined.

"No, we're staying here," Draco said licking his lips.

"Come on! I'm scared!"

A werewolf howl echoed throughout the trees. Ginny stepped backwards, twigs snapping under her feet. Her ankles hit a large tree root and she fell backwards. Draco sauntered over to her. He didn't help her up. He just looked down at her and laughed quietly.

"Draco?" Ginny said, her voice shaking. She was afraid and Draco didn't seem to care. Draco, finally, did help her up.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Draco whispered. 

"Oh no," Alli whispered. "Ginny, he didn't." Ginny nodded her head and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"He raped me."


	8. I Would Never Hurt You

"It's quidditch tomorrow," Ashley Moore told Alli lightly. They sat at a small table in the library with stacks of homework beside them. Alli looked up and nodded. "Don't you like quidditch?"

Alli nodded again and looked back down at the book in front of her. She had been staring at her transfiguration textbook for the past ten minutes with no intention of really reading it at all. Alli was too caught up in what Ginny Weasley had told her earlier to focus.

"Is something wrong?" Ashley asked.

"I'm studying, Ashley," Alli said.

"You've been staring at that page for the past ten minutes," Ashley said. Alli glared at her. "Sorry…"

"I'm just not in a good mood right now," Alli told her.

"Oh," Ashley said awkwardly. Alli let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fuck this," Alli muttered. She slammed her textbook closed and threw it into her black bag. "I'll see you later."

Alli left Ashley at the table by herself and retreated to the dungeons. When she entered the common room, Draco stood up from the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Where've you been?" Draco asked.

"The library," Alli said plainly. She continued towards the staircase that led to her dormitory. Draco stepped in front of her blocking her path. Alli stopped and sighed. "Listen, I'm really tired so I'm just going to go to bed. Okay?"

"There's something wrong," Draco told her.

"Yeah, Malfoy, there is," Alli snapped. "Can you move? I want to go to bed."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about it," Alli said calmly.

"Walk with me," Draco said. Alli looked hesitant. "Out on the grounds."

"It's nighttime," Alli told him.

"All the more reason to sneak out," Draco whispered. "Come on."

Alli closed her eyes and nodded.

"Fine."

Alli sat down beside Draco on the grass and looked out onto the lake. The moon was reflected on the dark water creating sparkles on the surface. Alli picked at the grass with her fingers. Draco lay comfortably on the ground, reclining with his head on his arms. Alli drew her legs closer to her body and crossed her arms on top of them.  
They sat in silence for a moment just breathing in the cool air until Alli spoke up.

"We need to talk," Alli told him.

"Okay…" Draco said slowly. He sat up and faced her. "What do we need to talk about?" He touched her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Alli was lost for words. There was no way that this Draco, the one she saw before her, could have done that to someone. Alli thought back to Ginny's story. Maybe he'd changed? Alli shook her head and looked down at the grass. Draco lifted her chin up, leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled away Alli smiled. "What's bothering you?" he asked softly.

"You're going to think I'm so crazy," Alli said with a small laugh.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I've been having these dreams. Nightmares, really. They're so weird but they seem so… real."

"What are they about?"

Alli took a deep breath.

"They're about You-Know-Who," she replied. "Voldemort." Draco tensed up suddenly and his expression turned cold. "What?" Alli asked. Draco relaxed quickly and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said looking out onto the lake. Alli looked at him curiously.

"Draco," she began. "I feel like, I don't know, I feel like I don't really know you—as much as I should. I like you, a lot actually, but I just… want to get to know you more. Does that make sense?"

"It does," Draco said.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Alli asked. She was hoping that maybe he would open up. Maybe explain what happened with Ginny. Alli only knew one side of the story, Ginny's point of view. But what if Draco didn't mean to do that? What if he really loved her and didn't think of it the same way Ginny did? Alli continued to think of excuses in her head as to why Draco would do something like that. She wanted to prove to herself that this Draco didn't do something like that to an innocent girl. Alli wanted to know that Draco wouldn't hurt her. She wanted to trust him.

"Tell you?" Draco repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I just heard something about you," Alli said nervously. She didn't really want to bring it up but she had to know. "I heard from someone that you were dating Ginny Weasley last year."

Draco didn't answer so Alli continued.

"I heard something about you, too. I'm just afraid of what you're going to tell me."

"What do you hear?" Draco said quietly. He combed his fingers through her hair softly. Alli took another deep, nervous breath.

"Did you have sex with her?" Alli asked. She looked down quickly unable to meet his eyes.

"What you have to understand about that is—"

"Just tell me the truth," Alli said finally looking up at him.

"It just happened," Draco said. Alli nodded slowly.

"But she didn't want it to," Alli said carefully.

"Allison," Draco whispered touching her cheek. Alli looked away.

"Tell me," Alli said again. But Draco didn't answer. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her again. Alli wasn't sure what she wanted to happen but she found that whatever it was she didn't want it to stop. So she kissed him back harder. She felt his hands hold her waist as he kissed her lips. She moved forward and touched her body against his and ran her fingers through his hair. Alli felt Draco recline back on the ground and she followed still holding him close to her. Draco moved his lips from hers to her jaw line and then to her neck.

"Draco," Alli whispered. Draco pulled away.

"What is it?"

"We should stop," Alli told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this right now," Alli said. But Draco ignored her and kissed her again. Alli pushed against his shoulders. "I'm serious," she laughed. Alli moved away from him and stood up. "I have to get to bed. We have class tomorrow."

Draco nodded.

"Alright," he said.

They ran stealthily across the ground to the castle doors and snuck in as quietly as possible. When they reached the common room Draco kissed her one last time and then retreated to his room. Alli climbed the stairs and opened the door careful not to wake up Ashley, but Ashley sat up in bed as soon as Alli entered the room.

"Where've you been?" Ashley snapped. "It's past the time."

"Oh, nowhere," Alli giggled. She fell backwards onto her bed creating small waves across the fabric like a tiny, silky green ocean.

"Nowhere, meaning with Draco Malfoy?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe," Alli smiled.

"We'll get points taken from our house if you get caught, you know," Ashley said. Alli rolled her eyes.

"So?" Alli said. "No one cares about house points anyways."

"I do," Ashley told her. "And if it's your fault that we lose the house cup to Gryffindor again…"

"Oh shut up," Alli said rolling her eyes again. "Seriously, no one cares about house points except the first years."

Ashley sighed.

"I give up," she said.

"Good," Alli laughed. "It's not like you were going to win that argument anyways."

"Oh, not to worry. I can argue. I just choose not to fight over stupid topics. That's all," Ashley said.

"Whatever."

"_Bring him," Voldemort ordered. A tall white-blond haired man with the same gray eyes dragged his son to face the Dark Lord. "My newest follower," said Voldemort. "I have a job for you. A mission." _

_The boy shook with fear before him. _

"_What do you mean?" the boy asked nervously._

"_The girl, Draco."_

"_The girl?"_

"_She is too dangerous to be kept alive, you see."_

"_But, my Lord—"_

"_You have the ability of persuasion. This should be an easy task for you. Seize the girl and bring her to me!" Voldemort hissed. "If you succeed, Draco, you will be rewarded. But if you shall fail... there will be consequences."_

"_But my Lord. I don't know if I can go through with this. Can't you get somebody else—"_

"_NO! You will do as I say! Or you will be punished!"_

_The boy took a nervous step backwards._

"_I can't," he said. Voldemort raised his wand._

"_CRUCIO!" _

Alli sat straight up in bed and screamed. Ashley turned on her lamp.

"Alli! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Alli closed her mouth.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Alli said quietly. She slid off the side of her bed until her bare feet hit the wood floor. She walked quickly over to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ashley snapped.

"I have to see Draco," Alli told her. "It's important."

"Are you bloody insane? You know we're not allowed in the boys' dorms!"

"I don't care," Alli said defiantly. "I'm going."

"You better not! You're going to get points taken away from our house. Do you want Gryffindor to beat us out again for the 6th time in a row?"

"Ashley, honey, no one cares about house points. I've told you this before."

"Alli!"

"I have to see him. It's urgent! It's like a life or death situation here."

"Just go." Alli sneaked out of the door. "And be careful!" Ashley hissed after her. Alli walked up the staircase past all the other rooms in the girls' wing. A wooden stair creaked under her feet. Alli stopped and snapped her eyes shut quickly as if that would stop someone from catching her. After a few more moments she continued up the stairs to where she knew Draco was sleeping just beyond the door. Or maybe he's not asleep… Alli shook her head at the thought. What if he's with Voldemort… what if… he's hurt! Alli quickly opened the door and peered in. She saw Draco roll over in his sleep with one leg sticking out of the covers.

"Draco!" Alli whispered. Nobody in the room moved. "Hey! Draco!" Alli whispered a bit louder. A few of the boys stirred, but Draco was still fast asleep. Alli growled angrily under her breath. _Goddamn it, Draco. Wake up!_ Alli sighed. _Guess I'll just have to go wake him up myself, _Alli thought. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked in. She tiptoed across the floor all the way to the end of the room where Draco slept soundlessly. Alli stood over him and watched him sleep. There was no way Draco could do anything like that. Alli thought back to her nightmare. It seemed so real though… Alli placed her hand on Draco's bare back. "Draco," Alli whispered. She rubbed his back and massaged the back of his neck with her fingers. Draco rolled over and opend his eyes. He jumped when he saw Alli in front of him.

"Allison! What the bloody hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"You guys say bloody hell a lot here don't you?"

"Why are you in here?"

"I need to talk to you," Alli said quickly.

"Right now?"

"Yes, Draco, it's important."

"I just got to sleep a couple hours ago. Can it wait until the morning?"

"No, it can't. It's like super super important."

Draco groaned.

"Very well," he said. "I'm coming." When Draco stood up and stretched Alli could have fainted at the sight. Shirtless, muscular, only wearing dark green sweatpants low on his hips with those lines that curve down from his hips to his… well you know. It was Draco Malfoy. Alli felt something tug at her heart as she followed him down the stairs and into the common room. She didn't know what it was but whatever it was it felt good; it felt right.

"So, speak," Draco told her relaxing on the green leather couch in front of the fireplace. He put his hands behind his head again and lay with his legs across the couch. Alli sat cross-legged on the rug in front of the couch with her back to the coffee table.

"I had another nightmare, Draco."

Draco groaned. "Alli, is this what you just had to talk to me about?"

"It's important!"

"You say everything is important even when it's not. You think everything is such a big deal when it's not. A nightmare, Alli? This is why you drug me out of bed to talk about so seriously?"

"It's important!" Alli repeated. "Trust me when I say that."

"Why was it so important then?"

"It was about you," Alli told him slowly. Draco closed his mouth. "You…. You were… you were with _him_."

"With who?" But Draco already had a feeling who she was talking about.

"You were with Lord Voldemort," Alli told him. Draco closed his eyes.

"It was just a nightmare, Als. A dream, okay? It doesn't mean it's real."

Alli looked down at the floor and began to pick at the rug. "I know," she said softly. "It seemed so real though. I just… I don't know." Draco reached down and pulled her up off the floor and onto the couch beside him, all 100 pounds of her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Alli. I promise it will be." Draco stroked her hair and combed through it with his fingers.

"I trust you, you know," Alli told him. She looked up into his gray eyes. Draco nodded.

"I know, Alli." He looked away from her and into the fireplace where a fire had magically sprung up. "But you shouldn't."

"W-what?" Alli asked. Had she heard him right?

"You shouldn't trust me, Allison."

Alli took a deep breath. "W-why not?"

Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drew her close. He kissed her forehead and then let go.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Alli whispered. She looked into his gray eyes. "You wouldn't ever hurt me, would you?"

"No," Draco lied. 


	9. Draco's Secret Place

Alli was exhausted the next day. She had ended up staying up until 4am with Draco in the common room and when her alarm went off at 8 o'clock she groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"We do have class today, you know," Ashley reminded her. Alli sighed.

"I know."

"You might want to get up. You'll be late again."

Alli sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You were gone all night, Alli," Ashley continued. "You woke me up when you came back."

"Sorry," Alli said, not really caring.

"I'll see you in class," Ashley said. She left the room leaving the door wide open.

"Close the door!" Alli called. When Ashley didn't come back, Alli groaned and finally got out of bed to close the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Alli stepped closer and tucked the piece of hair covering her scar behind her ear. She traced the lightning bolt shape with her finger. The texture of her scar wasn't like normal scar tissue. It didn't feel like the rest of her skin. It had rough feel to it. Alli laid out her black skirt, stockings, and white button-up shirt on her bed. After getting dressed, Alli pulled the green and silver striped tie over her head and centered it under her collar.

"Stupid tie," Alli mumbled struggling to make it look perfect. "Okay," she said smiling at herself in the mirror.

"Nice for you to join us, Miss Potter," Professor Snape said as Alli arrived at the Potions classroom.

"Sorry," Alli said.

She caught Ashley shaking her head and rolling her eyes. There was an empty seat next to Seamus Finnigan. She sat down quickly in front of the cauldron and then turned to Seamus.

"I swear if you blow up your potion—"

"Turn to page one-hundred thirty-eight," Snape told the class. Alli opened her book to page 138, read over the ingredients for the Calming Drought, and began.

About halfway through the class, Alli sighed frustrated. Her potion, which was supposed to be turning clear by now, was still cloudy at the surface. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Is there an issue, Potter?" said Snape as he peered into her cauldron.

"Uh yeah," Alli said. "It's supposed to be clear."

"Did you try stirring it for five minutes?" Seamus suggested.

"I stirred it," Alli told him.

"Five minutes, Potter," Snape said. "That doesn't mean four and a half."

Alli rolled her eyes.

"Detention," Snape said as he walked away. Alli's mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" Alli said standing up. "I didn't even do anything!"

Snape swooped back over to her.

"That attitude will you get in trouble, Miss Potter," Snape said his face close to hers. It took everything she had to keep from answering him with another one of her sly remarks. Alli stayed silent. She could feel some of the students' eyes on her. Snape walked away and the students returned to the brewing of their potions. Alli sighed and dipped her ladle back into the potion.

Seamus dropped another ingredient into his cauldron. The potion sizzled for a moment and then… BOOM!

"Allison," Draco said. He laced his fingers with her own as they left the Potion's classroom. Alli smiled up at him.

"Draco," she replied.

"Let's go to the common room," he said. Alli laughed.

"I have Charms," Alli told him. Draco stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to her.

"Come with me," he said quietly. He touched her cheek and the leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Alli sighed.

"Okay," she whispered.

The common room was empty. Draco and Alli sat down beside each other on the couch in front of the fireplace. Alli scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I really like you, Draco," Alli said in almost a whisper.

"I know," Draco replied. Alli sat up.

"You like me, too. Don't you?" Alli asked. She placed her hand on top of his. Draco pulled her closer. He touched his lips to hers again. Alli kissed him back harder. He leaned back against the arm rest and Alli followed. She touched her hands to his chest and slid them around his neck. Draco continued to kiss her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Alli ran her fingers through his hair. She felt his hands touch her stomach underneath her sweater. Alli moved her lips to his neck. She heard him laugh a little.

"Alli," Draco laughed. He touched her shoulders and moved her away for a moment. "Stop."

"What?" Alli giggled. Draco didn't respond. Then he moved her hair away from her face and traced her scar with his finger.

"Tell me what happened," Draco muttered. Alli sighed and began.

"You-Know-Who killed my parents," Alli told him. "Dumbledore moved me to Harry's house but You-Know-Who came there next. He tried to kill me and Harry, but the curse rebounded." Alli shook her head. "It's complicated," she whispered. Draco sighed. She noticed that he was avoiding looking her in the eyes. "What is it?" Alli asked.

"I can't do this," Draco said. He finally met her gaze.

"Do what?"

Draco didn't answer immediately. Alli suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Do what, Draco?" Alli asked again, her head throbbing. She was afraid of what he was going to say.

"I think…" Draco started. Alli swallowed nervously.

"What?" she whispered.

"Come here," Draco said. He pulled Alli into his lap and Alli put her head on his shoulder. They were silent for a moment. "I love you," Draco whispered. Alli sat up and looked into his eyes. His expression made her heart melt. He looked so serious, sincere, and at the same time, he was afraid. Then Alli nodded and put her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Draco."

"I want you to meet me tonight," he said. "I want to take you somewhere special."

Alli stepped down the stairs to the common room. It was dark; the only light came from the small fire in the fireplace.

"Draco?" she whispered. Draco stood by the entrance and held out his hand.

"Come with me," he whispered back. Alli took his hand obediently.

They snuck their way through the dark castle, avoiding the main corridors where they knew prefects would be patrolling. Draco led Alli out onto the grounds. As they neared Hagrid's hut, Alli stopped.

"Where are we going?" she laughed.

"We're almost there," Draco replied. Draco continued to pull her past Hagrid's hut and then he stopped. They stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Alli swallowed nervously.

"The forest?" Alli said raising her eyebrows.

"Come on," Draco said. Alli followed Draco deep into the trees. He stopped before a small clearing. The light illuminated a large flat rock in the middle and a black blanket was spread out beside it. "We're here," Draco whispered. Alli was silent. All she could think was, _Ginny_.

Draco stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"I brought you here for a reason, Allison," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck softly. Alli shivered.

"It's kind of scary in here, don't you think?" Alli asked.

"I think it's perfect," he told her quietly. "We're all alone. Just the two of us. Together."

Alli suddenly felt fear creep into her veins. This is where it happened. _This is the place Ginny warned me about_… Alli thought while Draco began to massage her shoulders. She stared straight ahead took a deep breath. _But I'm not Ginny Weasley_. She turned around and let Draco take her breath away in a deep kiss. Draco walked towards her and Alli backed up until Draco pushed her against a tree. Alli slid her hands up Draco's chest and held his head close to hers until they were touching. Draco kissed down her neck and Alli wrapped her arms around him. Draco began to unbutton her white shirt again and this time Alli didn't stop him. He watched as she slowly unbuttoned his own shirt and then she slid it off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Alli drew in a nervous breath. Draco laughed a little.

"What?" Alli whispered.

"Your heart is beating fast," Draco said. Alli shrugged. "Calm down," he whispered. Alli nodded. Their clothes began forming a small pile beside the tree until there was nothing left to drop on the ground.

Draco pushed Alli up against the tree again, kissing all over her body. Her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her thigh. Alli laughed quietly. Draco moved her over to the black blanket in the center of the clearing. She lay on her back waiting for him. Then it began.


	10. The Truth

Allison Potter laid her head down on her pillow completely exhausted.

"Where've you been?" Ashley said startling Alli.

"Damn, you're a light sleeper," Alli said.

"Where've you been? It's been three hours since you left!"

"You've been looking at the clock the whole time?"

"I was just worried about you…"

"Well don't be," Alli snapped. "I can take care of myself."

"Where did you go off to then?"

"I went into the Forbidden Forest," Alli told her. Ashley gasped.

"No, you couldn't have! It's forbidden!"

"Have you ever known me to follow the rules?" Alli asked. Ashley laughed.

"No, I guess not." Ashley paused. "Alli, what were you doing in the Forest?"

Alli just laughed.

"You really want to know?" she told Ashley. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Ashley said.

"Me and Draco… we…"

"No, Alli," Ashley said seriously. "You didn't."

"You have no idea how amazing it was though."

"I'm sure it was amazing," Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Also, well, something else happened," Alli told her. She tried to hide her smile.

"What?" Ashley said dully.

"He said, 'I love you.'"

Ashley's mouth dropped open.

"He said what?"

"Yeah! I mean I was kind of shocked too when he said it, but…" Alli paused. "I don't know. It just feels right. Like… I've never liked someone so much. Or loved them…" Alli added quietly.

Ashley nodded.

"Be careful, Alli," Ashley told her.

"With what?"

Ashley shifted awkwardly on her bed.

"Don't get your heart broken."

"I'll be fine,"Alli assured her. "I will."

As the weeks passed, Alli found that her mind had taken a break from giving her strange nightmares. She finally could sleep through the night for which Ashley was extremely thankful. Alli spent every moment she could with Draco. Students started to notice, especially Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, that Draco Malfoy seemed to have cut down on his snide remarks and rude comments. It was almost as if he had _changed_ or maybe it was just because he was in love. Either way, it was something everyone was taking advantage of.

But as the weather outside turned chilly, Alli was overcome with another frightening dream.

"_How dare you!" Lucius growled. "You are a Death Eater! The girl is your mission and you're failing!"_

"I-I'm not! I'm planning to get her alone! I swear!"

"You had her in the Forest alone, Draco! Why not then?"

"I—"

"There are no excuses! Bring her to the Dark Lord or I'll kill her off myself."

"No!" Draco yelled. He backed up away from his father. Voldemort cackled from out of the darkness.

"He's fallen in love with her," Voldemort said.

"I don't care what you say, anymore!" Draco yelled. "Don't hurt her! She's not doing anything to you!"

"Except making me powerless," Voldemort hissed. Draco was silent. "GET HER NOW! CRUCIO!"  


_Draco fell writhing on the ground and screaming from the pain._

"OKAY! I'LL BRING HER! TONIGHT!" Draco screamed. Voldemort put his wand down.

"Yes… tonight…" 

"Tell me again what you saw," Hermione demanded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all gathered in the Gryffindor common room.

"I've told you. Voldemort was with Malfoy. He was talking about bringing someone to him. A girl," Harry told them. Hermione paced back and forth in front of the couch.

"Malfoy and a girl," Hermione muttered. Then she stopped pacing and her eyes opened wide. "Of course," she whispered.

"What?" Ron and Harry said together.

"Who is the one girl that Malfoy is close to?" Hermione said. "Who is the one girl that Voldemort wants?"

Harry's eyes opened wide.

"Allison."

Alli rolled around under the silky, green sheets.

"Alli!" Ashley said shaking Alli awake. "Alli!"

Alli opened her eyes.

"Oh, God," Alli said.

"Sorry," Ashley apologized. "You were tossing and turning in your bed. I had to wake you."

"No, no,"Alli said sitting up. "I've got to go find Harry." She slid out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Ashley demanded.

"I've got to go. I think Draco is gonna kill that girl."

"Girl? What girl?" Ashley called as Alli rushed out of the room. Wearing only her black sweatpants and a white camisole, Alli ran out of the Slytherin common room and up the dungeon stairs. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Down to the end of the hall. Alli pounded on the portrait of the fat lady.

"Shh!" the fat lady said. "Stop hitting me, dear!"

"LET ME IN!" Alli yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sweetie. I need the password."

"No! This is urgent! I need to speak to Harry Potter!"

"I'm sorry. I can't help you. Slytherins are not allowed in the Gryffindor common room."

"UGH!" Alli growled.

"Oh, well, you're lucky, Miss Potter. Look who it is." The fat lady swung open to reveal the portrait hole. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran out. Alli caught the sleeve of Harry's arm and dragged him around to face her.

"Harry!" Alli exclaimed. "I have to speak to you!"

"I know. I saw!" Harry said.

"We've got to hurry! I think Draco's going to kill that girl!"

"That girl?" Hermione snapped.

"Are you bloody insane?" Ron said.

"No, I—"

"Alli! That girl is you!" Hermione spat.

"M-Me?" Alli closed her eyes. Suddenly that was it. Of course! It all made sense now. The girl was powerful. She was dangerous. Voldemort was looking for her. He wanted to kill her, get her out of the way. Draco was close to her and he was going to bring her tonight! Alli shook her head and backed up slowly.

"No…" Alli whispered.

"Draco is USING you!" Hermione told her. "I tried to warn you, remember?"

"Hermione figured it out," Ron told her.

"Draco is using me?" Alli whispered. She shook her head and began to shake as a tears rolled down her cheeks. "No…"

"Yes, Alli, he is," Hermione told her softly.

"No. No. No."

"Come on we can't waste any time! We've got to keep you safe!" Harry told her. He grabbed Alli's arm. But Alli struggled out of his grip.

"DRACO WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Alli screamed. "HE LOVES ME!"

"He's lying!" Hermione said raising her voice.

"He told me he loves me!"

"It's not true!"

"YES IT IS! It has to be…"

"Well it's not, Alli," Harry told her. Alli's heart pounded against her chest and tears came to her eyes.

"I gave him everything," Alli whispered.

"Everything meaning…" Hermione started.

"He and I…" Alli stuttered. "We…we went into the forest and we…"

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open.

Hermione smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Why? Why, why, why the bloody hell would you do that?" Hermione said rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Who would want to do that with Malfoy?" Ron said. Alli ignored him.

"He loves me," Alli told her. "He does. He said so."

"Everything Malfoy told you was a lie. He had to get close to you, remember? He wants you to die!"

"He can't want that. We..."

"I'm sorry, Alli," Hermione said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to get moving," Harry said. "We can't let him get to you."

"No," she said softly. "I don't believe you," she hissed. She continued to back away from them. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE ALL LYING TO ME!" She turned around and ran away crying. The trio stood there dumbly.

"Where does she think she's going?" Ron said.

"I dunno. But we've got to go after her. She's about to get us all killed," Harry told them.


	11. Taken

Allison Potter ran. Angry tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a moment to wipe them away with her hand, but in that split second she didn't see him turn into the corridor. Draco caught Alli in his arms.

"Alli!"

Alli opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Draco!"

"What's all this?" Draco asked her. He wiped away more of her tears with his thumb. Alli shook her head.

"I h-had another dream," Alli stuttered. "Harry, he and Ron and Hermione were saying things about you."

"Shh," Draco said. He pulled her closer. "Everything will be alright."

"You promise?" Alli whispered.

"Come with me," Draco said. "I have another special place to show you."

Alli nodded. Draco grabbed her hand and Alli followed him down the hall.

"We've got to go after her," Hermione said.

"How're we going to find her?" Ron wondered.

"The Marauder's Map," said Harry.

Harry pushed past Ron and ran back into the Gryffindor common room where he nearly collided with Ginny.

"Now where are you going in such a rush?" Ginny asked curiously. She folded her arms across her chest looking very much like her mother.

"I haven't got time, Ginny. We've got to hurry."

"Hurry? Where?"

"I had another dream. It was Malfoy with Voldemort," Harry said quickly. "Alli is in danger. She trusts him. She won't believe anything we tell her."

"What are you saying…"

"I'm saying that Malfoy is taking Alli to Voldemort."

Ginny's lips parted in shock. Harry darted up to his dormitory and snatched the map from his trunk. Ginny paced in the common room until Harry came back. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ron said looking at his sister.

"If Malfoy is taking Alli then I want to come," Ginny said.

"There's no way you're coming," Ron told her. Hermione looked at Ron. Ron looked at Hermione. "There's no way she's coming."

"Oh come on," Hermione said starting off down the hall.

"You're not coming, Ginny," Ron repeated. Ginny rolled her eyes and followed Hermione.

"Right then, Ron. Let's go," Harry said. "We don't have much time."

Harry put the tip of his wand to the blank parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Everyone held their breath as the map unfolded magically before them.

"There she is," Harry said pointing at a little dot labeled Allison Potter that flew across the map right behind another dot labeled Draco Malfoy.

"She's with Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Brilliant," Ron said sarcastically. "Now we're dealing with him too."

"Right," Harry said with an adventurous look on his face. "Let's go."

Draco held Alli's hand and they walked up a flight of stairs. And then another flight of stairs. And then another.

"My legs hurt," Alli whined.

"Shh, we're almost there."

They reached the top of the stairs to a large tower. There was a door. A large, wooden door with a circular handle like a link from a chain. Draco pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Alohomora," Draco whispered. The door unlocked. Draco pushed the door open. "Do you have your wand with you?"

Alli looked at him blankly. "No, I never carry my wand with me. It's a useless good-for-nothing stick," she said sarcastically. Draco ignored her as they walked into the chamber. He reached down and touched her hand. Alli looked up at him.

"You're thinking about something," Alli said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Draco lied.

"No, you're thinking about something. I know you, Draco. I can tell when there's something on your mind," Alli said calmly. Draco didn't reply. "Draco-"

"Don't," Draco told her. He turned to face her. He put one hand on Alli's shoulder and with the other he touched her chin. Alli closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A few more tears escaped her eyes.

"There's something going on," Alli whispered. "Tell me what it is."

"You'll know when the time comes," Draco said darkly. His tone made the hairs on Alli's arm stick straight up. She shivered.

"Draco, what are you talking ab—"

Draco cut her off with a kiss. He pulled away slowly. Alli swallowed nervously. Draco always seemed to do that to her. He made her stomach full of butterflies. He made her heart race and sometimes he brought tears to her eyes.

"I want you to look out the window over there," he told her.

Alli obediently stepped over to the window. And with a gasp she overlooked the beautiful view in front of her.

"This is incredible, Draco! How did you find this place?" Alli breathed in the warm air from the open window.

The stars in the sky twinkled like a fairytale. The window held the rolling hills of the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid's hut. The Quidditch field. The Whomping Willow. The rest of the castle. It was miraculous, breathtaking. Draco ran his hands through Alli's hair. She spun around to face him. Draco kissed her and then backed her up against the wall. He kissed down her neck and sucked on her gentle shoulder. His hands ran up the inside of her shirt and carefully pulled it over her head. Alli zipped his pants down. When she was out of her skirt Draco pressed her up against the cold stone wall. Alli sighed. Little did she know, this would be the last time he would ever make love to her.

"So this is the special place you wanted to show me," Alli sighed.

"This isn't all of it," he told her. Alli, who was lying on her back against the cold stone floor, sat up bringing her knees close to her body and wrapped her arms around them.

"What do you mean?" Alli asked.

"I mean I have a lot more to show you, Alli."

"Well… what is it?" Alli giggled. "Why are we just sitting here? I want you to show me!"

"Get dressed," Draco said quickly. Alli narrowed her eyebrows.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, will you?"

Alli quickly stepped into her skirt. Draco picked her white button-up shirt from the floor and helped her into it. He buttoned up her blouse slowly from the bottom up. He buttoned the second to last one and then looked into her eyes.

"I love you," he said quickly.

Draco suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He kissed her lips hard then pulled away.

"Hold on," he said.

Alli held her breath and Draco began to shake and then… they disappeared with a little crack echoing throughout the small room.

"She went up this way," Harry said. He took another look at the map. The Allison Potter dot had stopped finally meeting up with the Draco Malfoy dot in a small tower. "They've stopped."

"Where?" Hermione asked looking over Harry's shoulder.

"There," Harry pointed. "In that tower."

"We've got no time to lose," Hermione said to them. And with that they all forced themselves up the stairs.

"Damn," Harry said when they reached the top of the second flight of stairs. He was looking at the map again. Ginny moved around him to look at it. Her eyes darted across the page.

"Where are they?" she asked Harry looking up from the map.

"They've disappeared," Harry said confused.

"Malfoy's taken her," Hermione whispered. Everyone turned towards her. "He's taken her to Voldemort."


	12. Forever

Allison landed on the ground blowing a small cloud of dirt into the air.

"Stand up," Draco said holding his hand down to help her up. His cold, unfriendly tone took Alli by surprise. Alli dusted the dirt off her black skirt.

"Where are we?" Alli asked confused. Her bright hazel eyes scanned her surroundings. They had landed on the edge of a clearing. Tall, dark trees rose all around them. The black outlines of the trees gave Alli chill bumps on her arms. It was as if something was lurking within them, watching them, waiting for the perfect time to attack. Alli rubbed her arms attempting to smooth down the chill bumps. She looked up at the sky, a dark gray ceiling over the large clearing, covered by sinister clouds. The only light was from the ominous moon hovering in the air. There was something not right about this place. Alli could sense it. She took a step closer to Draco.

"Um, Draco…" Draco looked up at the sky seeming to ignore her. "What are we doing here?"

"Wait," Draco told her continuing to look at the sky. Alli followed his gaze. A large dark skull emerged from the clouds over the foreboding trees surrounding them. A cloudy snake slithered from the mouth of the skull.

"Uh, Draco," Alli said. She looked at his face and then back at the sky then back at his face where a smirk formed on his lips. Alli wrapped her fingers around his wrist tightly.

"It's time," Draco said. Alli shook her head slowly.

"Draco… do you know what that is?" Alli told him, "That's the Dark Mark—"

At that moment, Draco drew in a sharp breath and cupped his hand around his right forearm in pain. Alli gasped and let go of his arm. "Draco? A-are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Draco grunted. "It's just…" Draco rolled back his sleeve and removed his hand. A black symbol engraved in his arm slithered back and forth causing a burning sensation in his arm that shot through his entire body. Alli put her hand to her mouth moving her head back and forth and took several steps backward away from him.

"You can't be," Alli whispered. "Draco…"

"I'm sorry, Alli," he said. "But I have to do this." He removed his wand from his back pocket. Alli snatched hers from between her hip and her skirt. Alli felt her breath shorten and her heartbeat quicken.

"All this time," Alli whispered. "Hermione was right…" Alli backed away from him. "Get away from me," she said gritting her teeth. But at that moment, pain burst from the scar etched in her temple. Alli screamed, dropping her wand, and pressed her hands to the side of her head.

"I knew you wouldn't fail," a sinister voice said through the shadows. Draco lifted his face to the sky and the bowed his head.

"My Lord," he said quietly as if he was forcing himself to keep from straying off the path set before him. As Voldemort stepped into the light, Alli's head felt as if she had been lit on fire. She tripped and fell into the dirt. Blood gushed from her scar and dripped down her hands and face. She leaned back and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"You've done well, son." Lucius Malfoy stepped into the light. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Alli screamed again holding her fist against her head.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Slytherin's charming new witch. Smart. Beautiful. Witty. It's a shame to have to kill you off," Voldemort sneered. Tears squeezed out from the corners of Alli's eyes.

"Ow," she whispered. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her hand from her scar. Alli looked at her bloodied hand.

"Draco," Alli whispered looking up at him. Draco looked down at her and swallowed nervously but he didn't move. Draco didn't take one step towards her in fear of the Dark Lord. A woman's voice cackled. Bellatrix Lestrange lurked into the clearing followed by several others hidden in dark cloaks and masks. Bellatrix twirled a piece of her messy curls around her finger.

"Allison Potter," she laughed. Alli watched as a pack of Death Eaters appeared around her. She watched Lucius Malfoy take a step towards her.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Alli whispered. "Please, Mr. Malfoy. Don't…"

"May I?" Lucius asked Voldemort.

"Yes," Voldemort hissed. Lucius pointed his wand at Alli. Alli stood up and took a step back.

Lucius Malfoy swooped over to Alli. He stroked her cheek.

"So pretty," Lucius whispered. "It's a shame." He pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!"

Alli fell to the ground, her body writhing in pain. She screamed. Her head banged against the dirt and rocks making her scar send hot blood trickling down the side of her face mixing with her salty tears.

"Father," Draco said quietly. Lucius ignored him. Alli screamed and cried until Voldemort finally said:

"Stop!" Voldemort turned his attention to Alli. "Get up!"

Alli whimpered and slowly scrambled to her feet.

"Allison Potter," Voldemort said quietly. Alli looked at Draco.

"Draco," she said, her voice cracking. Draco didn't move. He continued to look at her with a cold, hard stare. He didn't dare make a move. "Draco, you promised," Alli told him. "You said you would never hurt me."

Bellatrix spoke up before Draco had a chance to respond.

"Oh no, of course not!" Bellatrix laughed. "Innocent little Draco here would never hurt a pretty little girl like you. But wait a second," Bella smirked, "well he brought you here now didn't he? He did just as he was told and my Lord will reward him for it, won't you?" Bellatrix looked at Voldemort but he ignored her.

"I know him," Alli said. "He wouldn't hurt me."

Lucius placed a hand on Draco shoulder.

"You don't know anything, Allison," Draco told her. Alli glared at him. "I…" Lucius strengthened his grip on Draco's shoulder.

"Say it, Draco," he whispered in his son's ear. Draco took a deep breath. _Forgive me, Allison._

"You don't know me at all. The mudblood tried to warn you as well as sweet little Ginny, but no you didn't listen. You trusted me."

"Yes, I trust you, Draco. Don't do this. You love me remember?"

"I never loved you, Allison," Draco lied. Alli's cheeks flushed red. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. Alli shook her head.

"Draco…" Alli whispered. "You told me. You promised me."

"Promises mean nothing."

"They meant something to me. To us. Come on, Draco. Remember everything that happened?" Alli cried. She took a step closer to him. Tears dripped from her eyelashes and began to flow down her cheeks.

"I never loved you, Allison," Draco repeated.

"You did," Alli growled. "You still do!" Alli rushed into him shoving him against a tree and pressed her lips against his. It took Draco everything he had in him to keep from holding her against him, to keep from whispering in her ear that he did love her, to keep from passionately kissing her back.

"Enough!" Voldemort screamed. Alli stepped back from Draco.

"Draco, please…" she whispered.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Alli and muttered something. Alli's body fell to the ground limply, unconscious.

"You, take care of her!" Voldemort yelled at a small man. His faithful servant, Wormtail, hobbled over to them. Wormtail took a dirty handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it over Alli's mouth and then with another quick flick and swoop of his wand brought her to consciousness. Draco closed his eyes and tried to ignore the constant pounding of his heart and his head. Tears began to stream down Alli's face. She was weak and exhausted. Too weak and exhausted to move. Draco could hear her sobbing through the handkerchief. He bit his lip. _Hang in there, Alli_, Draco thought.

Voldemort spun around and faced Alli. Her scar burst open again and blood ran down her cheek and mixed with her tears making a salty red water drip onto the dirt. She fell sideways onto the ground and managed to get her body into a ball. Draco closed his eyes trying to force back the pain his heart felt. "Lucius," Voldemort ordered. Lucius raised his wand once again.

Draco held his breath. His body shook with anger and with hate; and he couldn't take it any longer. Alli's pain was his weakness.

"Crucio!"

"Stop!" Draco yelled. Draco took a deep breath and pushed past his fellow Death Eaters. He ran into his father, knocking the wand out of his hand. Alli stopped convulsing and lay motionless on the ground. 

"DRACO!" Lucius yelled. "HOW DARE YOU!" A smirk formed on the Dark Lord's lips.

"Draco, I order you to—"

"Let him go," Voldemort said calmly. Lucius took a step back.

"Yes, my Lord."

Draco bolted to the ground landing on his knees next to Alli. He untied the handkerchief around her mouth. Alli opened her eyes. They were bloodshot and her skin was pale and cold. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak, but all that came out was a small cry of terror.

"Draco…" she whispered. She attempted to sit up but fell back down to the ground.

"Alli," Draco said, "I'm so sorry."

"Ah," Voldemort mused, "Love. One of the world's strongest magical bonds."

"It makes me sick," Bellatrix spat. Alli suddenly became angry. She forced through the pain and stood up to face Voldemort. She held her wand out in front of her.

"I will kill you," Voldemort's cold voice spoke, "Allison Potter."

Draco got up and stood behind Alli. He touched her fingers with his own. Alli looked down at their hands and closed her eyes. Images flashed through her mind: meeting Draco in Diagon Alley, sitting with him on the train, kissing him for the first time, sitting out by the lake after dark, feeling his touch on her bare skin in the forest, and now entwining her fingers with his as she stood facing the Dark Lord. Then Draco, forcing through his fear, said:

"Don't touch her."

All of Draco's fellow Death Eaters laughed. Sweat formed on Draco's forehead. He hadn't meant to challenge Lord Voldemort. But it was too late for that. "You think standing in front of her will save her? Much too easy. Once I kill you, she'll be all mine."

"Well at least I would have tried to save her," Draco told him. "You wouldn't know what that's like though. Because you don't know how to love and I know that you don't know the way I feel right now. Not about anyone."

"This is not the point of your mission, Malfoy," Voldemort spat. "You're mission was to make her yours and then bring her to me. Falling in love was not a part of it. And for that you will pay."

"I don't care what you do to me. There is nothing that will keep me from letting her die," Draco said bravely. Alli whimpered.

"Say your goodbyes, Malfoy," Voldemort teased. Draco turned to Alli.

"He's gonna kill me," Alli whispered.

"I won't let him."

"He's gonna kill you too."

"Then at least I would have died for you," Draco said looking into her hazel eyes.

"Stop doing this. You need to do what he tells you. You're just making him mad, Draco."

"He has no sympathy for me, Allison. You don't understand."

"I love you," Alli whispered. Draco kissed her forehead then her lips, long and hard.

"I love you, Allison Potter. Forever."

"ALLI!" Hermione's voice screamed. Alli looked up to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione running towards her. But their distraction wasn't enough. Draco looked up at Voldemort, his eyes wide with terror.

"AVADA KADEVRA!" 


End file.
